


Y simplemente inmoral

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Humiliation, M/M, Rape, Sadism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort ganó. Ahora Hogwarts está bajo la mano de los mortífagos y es su patio de juegos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y simplemente inmoral

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Just Plain Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2538) by Amanuensis. 



> Traducido para intruders. Lo publico porque no puedo deslindarme de él y fingir que no existe, sin embargo no estoy orgullosa de esto. Sólo lo he leído una vez --al tarducirlo-- y no lo volvería a hacer.

  


  
  


“… confundir el ajenjo común con la galega. Diecinueve”

 _Golpe._

“…ah… N-no debo confundir el ajenjo común con la galega. Veinte.” Por fin.

 _Golpe_.

“…hh… N-no debo confundir el ajenjo común con la galega.” El libro de  _Brebajes y Pociones Mágicas_ había vacilado un poco – eso hubiera sido puñeteramente perfecto, dejarlo caer en la última – pero había logrado mantenerlo balanceado sobre su cabeza. Tenía que mantenerlo ahí hasta que Snape le diera permiso de bajarlo.

Harry mantuvo sus ojos – humedecidos, pero sin parpadear – fijos al frente, mientras esperaba.

“Muy bien, señor Potter,” dijo Snape después de un momento interminable; Harry sabía que estaba esperando para ver si el maldito libro se le caía, después de todo. “Puede retirarse.”

Lenguaje figurado: significaba que podía retirar el libro de su cabeza y considerar la clase terminada. Inclinó la cabeza sólo lo suficiente para dejar que el libro resbalara y cayera sobre sus manos. Había estado en esa posición lo suficientemente seguido como para tener completa confianza en su habilidad para atrapar el libro. Mejor así, dejarlo caer significaría otra detención, por falta de respeto a los materiales escolares.

Realmente no quería otros veinte golpes.

Aunque eran, por mucho, menos de los que había estado acostumbrado a recibir de Snape, al principio. Se había vuelto bastante hábil en las nuevas versiones de detención con Snape.

No es que fueran diseñadas para llegar a ser dominadas, difícilmente.

Snape empezaba con veinte golpes de la vara por la infracción. El libro tenía que mantenerse balanceado en tu cabeza todo el tiempo; tenías que seguir contando, en voz alta, tenías que repetir la infracción en voz alta cada vez. Si perdías la cuenta, olvidabas por qué estabas ahí o el libro caía, te ganabas otros veinte.

Eran acumulativos.

Pero no ilimitados.

Snape solía parar a los cien golpes por detención, no importaba cuántos errores cometías después de haberte ganado esos cien. Aunque esto no era precisamente agradable, pero era un acto de misericordia que nadie le había hecho imponer; por supuesto, esto provocaba que Harry se preguntara seguido si Snape caminaba sobre el borde de lo  _demasiado suave_  para los administradores de la escuela.

Y aunque las reglas de Snape no eran justas, tampoco eran insuperables. Para muestra, los veinte golpes, dados y superados, que Harry acababa de recibir. Ochenta menos de los que había recibido usualmente cuando todo esto había empezado, seis meses antes.

Había sido putada y media, aprender, en su tiempo libre, cómo mantener un libro balanceado sobre su cabeza y abstenerse de estremecerse, para que no se cayera, no importando cuán dolorosa fuera esa maldita vara. Y no era sólo el dolor; la fuerza del golpe detrás de tus muslos o en el trasero era suficiente para sacudirte y moverte, mandando el libro a volar.

Aun así, Harry sabía perfectamente bien que Snape no estaba usando la vara ni remotamente tan fuerte como podría.

Lo que todavía le sorprendía. Hubiera creído que, cuando había empezado a mostrar mejoras en su habilidad para seguir las reglas de Snape y había estado recibiendo menos de cien golpes cada vez, Snape le pondría más fuerza, tratando de hacerlo fallar, o por lo menos hacer que valieran los golpes. Pero no.

No es que no fueran terribles como eran. Cada golpe dejaba cardenales y no sólo donde tocaba la punta de la vara. Y no se te permitía curarlos por tres días. Snape revisaba diario, después de cada detención.

Pero así era la cosa. Snape lo había explicado todo, al principio. Les había dicho cuáles eran las reglas. Y se había ceñido a ellas. No era justo, no… pero las reglas estaban ahí.

Muy diferente de los otros maestros – Harry todavía no podía llamarlos  _profesores_  en su mente – que habían sido instalados en Hogwarts seis meses antes. No tenías reglas de ellos. Obtenías lo que obtenías y cuando ellos decidían dártelo. Y ninguno de ellos siquiera trataba de pretender que aquello no se trataba de convertir el lugar en un enorme patio de juegos de los mortífagos, con su selección de esclavos sexuales apenas pubescentes.

Había una parte de Harry que todavía rodaba los ojos al ver cuán estúpidamente predecible era eso.

Pero Snape… Snape siempre actuaba como si no se diera cuenta. Como si no hubiera nada lascivo en desnudar a un estudiante por sus trasgresiones y golpear su trasero hasta que estuviera rojo y lleno de cardenales.

Y la forma en que había continuado su plan de estudios como si nada hubiera pasado. Oh, ciertamente, había pocas pociones que se les permitía preparar a los alumnos ahora. Menos del número que se les había permitido estudiar, incluso. Pero aún cuando el aprendizaje se había reducido a aprenderse los libros, Snape todavía enfatizaba el aprendizaje. Obtenías detención por confundir lo que te tenías que aprender; no inventaba tonterías al azar para penalizarte, como todos los demás.

Algunos de los maestros ni siquiera dejaban tareas; estaban demasiado ocupados asegurándose de que cada estudiante en su salón tuviera la culpa de algo para el final de la clase, así todos tenían que servir detención. Servir era la palabra clave.

Harry se había girado y, tratando de no mostrar que se estaba moviendo de alguna forma más lenta por el dolor, caminó hacia el bulto doblado que era su ropa. Ah, sí, esa era otra cosa que Snape les exigía: pulcritud. Desvestirse antes de una detención requería atención adecuada al doblado de las prendas; si no doblabas y ponías tu ropa en una pila precisa te ganabas otros veinte. Pero uno nunca olvidaba eso después de la primera vez; otra vez, una regla que podías llegar a dominar: Harry había pasado horas enseñándose cómo doblar sus túnicas, camiseta y pantalones tan hábilmente que podrían haberse puesto en un aparador, y nunca olvidó el detalle de meter sus cordones dentro de los zapatos antes de dejarlos. Snape no había especificado que los cordones importaban, pero Harry no quería arriesgarse ahora, ¿o sí?

Se vistió sin dar una sola señal de que sabía que Snape lo estaba mirando fijamente todo el tiempo. Incluso se inclinó para atar sus zapatos, a pesar de todo instinto que le decía que debería ponerse en cuclillas para hacerlo – nunca, nunca querías presentarle tu trasero, aún vestido, a ningún profesor en esta escuela, era como tirar azúcar frente a las hormigas – y luego recogió  _Brebajes y Pociones Mágicas_  y, acunándolo contra su pecho, se giró hacia snape y dijo, “¿Me puedo retirar ahora, Profesor?”

“Puede marcharse.”

Otra cosa sobre Snape: ningún otro profesor le hubiera permitido salir de su habitación sin las palabras _por favor_  al final de esa oración. Y Harry se hubiera asegurado de usarlas… si hubiera sido otro. Uno que lo hubiera castigado por omitirlas.

Era arriesgado, tal vez, elegir no usarlas con Snape. Podría olvidarlas, algún día, con otro profesor, cuando importaran. Pero Harry tenía este… sentir, suponía, de que a Snape no le gustaría la insinceridad de ese  _por favor_ , completamente opuesto al placer que los otros maestros tenían al escucharlo salir forzado de sus gargantas aterrorizadas.

No quería hacer enojar a Snape. No.

Pero tampoco podía evitar estar bajo esa vara de madera por lo menos un par de veces a la semana. Con la reducida cantidad de tarea que tenía en sus otras clases, Harry había hecho lo que podía para mantenerse preparado para Pociones. Que no había sido tan atroz una vez que se había aplicado. Nada como un poco de motivación.

Aun así al final importaba poco. Todo era tan malditamente complicado – no, cómo era esa palabra, enrevesado, eso era mucho mejor. Había una orden del día en esta escuela, para empezar. Más allá de la orden del día de Hogwarts Es Tu Orgía, justo atrás de esa estaba la de Asegúrate De Que Potter Sufra. Y no, no era su imaginación, era evidente, y todos en la escuela lo sabían, desde los estudiantes hasta ese imbécil de mierda que se llamaba a sí mismo director… incluso el puñado de prisioneros que Voldemort había insistido que permanecieran en los terrenos.

Harry pensó sobre esas celdas en la sección más profunda de las mazmorras. Lo último que había escuchado era que McGonagall seguía viva. Moody, Hooch y Sinistra también. Lupin… bueno, como dos meses antes, sí, y no había escuchado lo contrario. Dumbledore…

Estaba bastante seguro de que hubiera sabido – y todos hubieran sabido – si Voldemort se hubiera aburrido de Dumbledore y decidido matarlo.

Así que Snape le daba trato especial a Harry. No tanto como los otros maestros hacían, pero lo suficiente para asegurarse de que se ganara una detención con suficiente frecuencia como para mantenerlo miserable. A la mayoría de los estudiantes se les habían preguntado los ingredientes en la clase de ese día. A los que Snape sintió que necesitaban una detención, les preguntó los nombres de cada uno en latín.

A Harry, Snape solía preguntarle las cantidades. Las malditas fracciones de cada gramo.

Lo que se había puesto a aprender, maldita sea, cuando vio que el patrón estaba establecido. Pero no importaba. El resto de – enrevesamientos, ¿existía esa palabra? – descansaban sobre él, de verdad, y en su falta de habilidad para reprimir el atroz  _proteccionismo_  que había crecido en él, como cáncer, los últimos meses.

Eso era lo que le había ganado esta detención en particular. Neville, luchando para recordar el orden adecuado de los ingredientes en la preparación de un removedor de granos – la clase de remedio curativo menor que los administradores de la escuela habían determinado como aceptable para ser aprendida en clase de Pociones – y claramente a punto de recibir detención por la palabra incorrecta que estaba a punto de decir, o en lugar de eso, por tomar demasiado tiempo para responer – Neville, quien no podía balancear ese libro sobre su cabeza para salvar su vida, o en este caso, su trasero –. Harry se levantó y dijo, “el que tiene grupos de hojas triples es el siguiente, Profesor.” Y cuando Snape giró hacia él, preparado para gritarle que no respondiera cuando no era su turno y darle detención, Harry, sabiendo que esto podría no ser suficiente para lograr que Snape no regresara su atención hacia Neville, agregó, “La galega.”

La boca abierta de Snape se cerró de golpe. Su expresión de disgusto se había vuelto de incredulidad. “¿La galega?” dijo. “¿Hay galega incluida en alguna parte en esta mezcla? ¿La hay, señorita Granger?”

Harry recordaba la expresión en el rostro de Hermione. Snape la usaba así, todo el tiempo, como si fuera la traidora dispuesta entre ellos. Casi la hacía llorar, cada vez. “No, Profesor,” dijo, casi susurrando.

“Habla más fuerte, niña.”

“No, Profesor,” repitió, ni un poquito más alto, y esta vez Harry creyó ver sus ojos humedeciéndose. Quería sacudirla, no por llorar, pero por desobedecer deliberadamente a Snape. ¿Por qué le importaba? No era como si su trasero estuviera listo para resistir la vara de Snape esa noche; había tenido detención con Lestrange la noche anterior, y las marcas que la sádica mujer había dejado eran aún peores, y sólo una fracción del abuso que practicaba durante sus detenciones.

Pero Snape pareció haber finalizado con ella. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente de vuelta hacia Harry. “La planta con triples hojas, señor Potter, no es la galega sino el ajenjo. Ajenjo común.”

“Lo lamento, Profesor. Lo confundí con la galega.” Harry mantuvo su voz y postura estables. (No era difícil de hacer cuando habías estado practicando mantener libros sobre tu cabeza.) Admitiendo su error e intentando persuadir en una forma que se pudiera haber tomado por excusa.

Snape no habló por un momento. Mantuvo sus ojos en Harry.

Entonces dijo. “Detención, esta noche, señor Potter.”

“Sí, señor.” En el mismo tono. Harry se sentó.

“Ahora. Señorita Patil. Dígame las propiedades del ajenjo en…”

Harry lo había visto. Snape sabía que había llamado erróneamente al ajenjo deliberadamente.

Y aún así había dejado en paz a Neville.

Ordenes del día, ordenes del día.

*****

No había mucha distancia, si pudieras creerlo, entre la mazmorra del salón de Snape y la torre de Gryffindor. Sólo lo parecía. Harry ya no le daba importancia.

Se le había ocurrido, antes, que Voldemort hubiera ahorrado tiempo si sólo moviera el ala Gryffindor hacia las mazmorras, en primer lugar, ya que eran ellos los que parecían pasar la mayor parte del tiempo castigados ahí esos días. Pero aparentemente los Slytherins gustaban de las mazmorras. Las encontraban acogedoras. No querían que los Gryffindors se acostumbraran mucho a los alrededores. Les agradaba la idea de Harry y sus co-víctimas atrapados en la torre como indefensas princesas, o algo.

“Potter.”

Diablos.

No era sólo la voz, no, era la forma de arrastrar las palabras lo que lo descubría. Pot-terrrr. Harry paró al instante, sabiendo que no era nada bueno.

Demasiada distancia.

Seis meses antes se hubiera girado para ver si Malfoy tenía a Crabbe y Goyle con él, preparándose para la pelea. Seis meses antes Malfoy hubiera necesitado a Crabbe y Goyle para dominarlo.

Malfoy había aprendido métodos mucho más efectivos desde entonces. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que su padre estaba terriblemente orgulloso de él.

Ahora Harry apenas se mantenía en pie, todavía sujetando el libro contra su pecho, mientras Malfoy se acercaba desde atrás, con pasos rápidos e indolentes como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Por supuesto que lo tenía, ¿no? Toda la noche, por lo menos. Era su privilegio.

“¿Cuántas esta vez, Potter?

“Veinte.” No tenía caso mentir, ni mandarlo al demonio.

“Déjame ver.”

Harry se puso furioso. “Ya las has visto antes.”

“Y las veré esta noche. Bájatelos.”

Era arriesgado discutir más. Harry bajó el libro y, por segunda vez en la noche, desabrochó su cinturón y empujó tanto los pantalones como la ropa interior hasta sus muslos.

Con una mano en la cadera de Harry, Malfoy los bajó todavía más. “Sólo veinte,” dijo, y Harry no pudo evitar que el calor le subiera al rostro al sentir, sólo por la deliberada forma en que el rubio había arrastrado esa frase, la inspección cuidadosa que Malfoy le estaba dando con sus ojos. “Haces muy bien la pelota.”

  
Harry no se molestó en contestar.

Malfoy lo pellizcó, duro, justo en el punto más doloroso de un cardenal. “Estás librándote muy bien estos días con Snape. Tendré que mencionarle eso a mi padre.” Otro pellizco en otro moretón. Harry sabía que Malfoy seguiría haciéndolo más fuerte hasta que hiciera algún ruido, así que dejó escapar uno menor, no mucho más que un gruñido, pero no tanto como un gemido.

Malfoy pellizcó con más fuerza de todas formas. “¿Sabes que la comadreja está con el Profesor Nott esta noche?”

Harry no sabía y no intentó ocultarlo. “Mientes.”

“¿Por qué me molestaría? ¿Crees que tengo que inventar esto?” Harry no respondió y Malfoy siguió – pellizcándolo otra vez al mismo tiempo. “Cuando te fuiste con Snape fue el turno de Nott para aplicar Disciplina de Casa. Escogió a la comadreja. Creo que fue porque estaba decepcionado de no tenerte, Potter.”

Harry sospechaba que Malfoy estaba en lo correcto.

“Así que puedo quedarme aquí después de que acabe contigo y esperar a que venga por aquí, si lo deseo. Se está volviendo talentoso con la boca, ¿sabes?”

No, Harry quería gritar, no lo sabía. Es mi mejor amigo y no es como si cayera sobre él para descubrirlo directamente. Y no es como si fuera probable que hubiéramos estado haciendo nada de esa experimentación adolescente que los demás estaban haciendo, antes de todo esto… estábamos muy lejos de experimentar y no es ni malditamente probable que queramos tener sexo después de esto. O que podamos imaginarlo de otra forma, no sería genial.

“O,” estaba diciendo Malfoy, “puedes ser dulce conmigo y eso podría ser suficiente por una noche.”

Oh, Malfoy padre estaría sencillamente encantado con los métodos de su hijo.

“Sólo hazlo, Malfoy.”

“Oh, no así, no. Quiero que suenes como si lo quisieras. Ruégame, Potter.”

Harry cerró los ojos. Era más fácil así; si Malfoy se ponía frente a él lo vería poner sus ojos en blanco. Esto tenía que volverse cansado. “Por favor, Mal… Draco, quiero que me putees hasta que no pueda caminar. Nadie lo hace como tú; no merezco ser tu puta.”

“Eso es lindo, Harry. Un poco más de sinceridad, sin embargo, si pudieras. Todavía puedo escuchar el ‘jódete’ mientras lo dices.”

En ocasiones como esta, era más fácil hacer su voz falta de aliento. Daba el efecto que Malfoy quería. “Sabes que quiero clavármela bien adentro. Es todo para lo que soy bueno. La razón de que actúe como si te odiara es porque sé que mi lugar está debajo de ti, gritando tu nombre, y sólo quiero volverte lo suficientemente loco para que me uses como la sucia basura que soy.”

Malfoy siseó, su mano giró para tomar la barbilla de Harry. “Mi putita.” Acercó el rostro de Harry hacia el suyo, inclinándose sobre el hombro de Harry. “Eres toda una perra caliente.” Su versión de un beso era morder los labios de Harry, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlos hincharse. Mientras lo hacía, “Te quiero duro y sufriendo por mí antes de tomarte. Que te derrames por el piso y luego lo limpies con la lengua. Te mereces eso, ¿o no?”

Harry sabía que Malfoy estaba llegando al estado de frenesí de su excitación, donde sus amenazas no eran necesariamente algo que haría cumplir; sólo quería que Harry reaccionara a ellas para estimular su excitación. “Sí.”

“Debería hacerte pajear justo aquí cada noche y hacerte limpiarlo así, ¿no?”

“Cada noche y cada día.”

“Te encantaría.”

“Lo limpiaría con la lengua y luego me arrastraría hacia ti y besaría tus pies y luego te rogaría para que me dejaras pajearte para tener más que hacer.”

Malfoy siseó otra vez y su mano se cerró en las bolas de Harry dolorosamente. Los ojos de Harry se humedecieron. “Ssssí, enfrente de la escuela entera. Desnudo y usando un maldito tapón en las nalgas porque no te mereces que ponga mi polla en ti hasta que te la ganas, pobre excusa de esclavo…”

“Y en el último momento te correrías en mi cara, y me harías usarlo todo el día… la corrida y el tapón en las nalgas, los dos.” Había una pequeña posibilidad de que Harry se deshiciera de Malfoy sólo con las palabras sucias y que pudiera realmente evitar la follada esa noche.

Pero Malfoy no iba a dejar que eso pasara, aparentemente. “De rodillas,” respiró, empujando a Harry aún mientras desabrochaba sus propios pantalones. “Adelante. Abre las malditas piernas, maldito.” Fueron pateadas para separarlas. Harry escuchó el ligero sonido amortiguado de Malfoy escupiendo en su palma, y luego Malfoy estaba usando su mano, llena de saliva, para mojar la abertura de su trasero. Siempre era insuficiente, y sabía que eso era por lo que Malfoy lo hacía así. Casi todos los maestros cargaban viales de aceite para este propósito, sospechaba que Malfoy también, pero nunca usaría algo así con él, no.

Lo que era perfecto. Muchos de esos aceites habían sido hechizados con terribles efectos para el que los recibía. No era probable que se le olvidara eso.

Un dedo fue insertado con igualmente inadecuada preparación, y sacado, y luego las caderas de Malfoy estaban contra su trasero y había empujado dentro del trasero de Harry, jadeando. Había extendido una mano bajo Harry y tenía la polla en su mano otra vez. Harry se sostenía con los dedos abiertos contra el piso, mientras la verga de Malfoy lo abría, la saliva lo hacía posible, pero no fácil, aún después de todo este tiempo. Estaba tan familiarizado con la longitud entera de la polla de Malfoy que podría decir cuando estuviera completamente envainada dentro de él, aún antes de que el peso de las bolas de Malfoy apretara contra el agujero.

“Eres una puta vulgar. Dilo.”

“Soy una puta vulgar,” dijo Harry, satisfecho de haberle podido dar suficiente convicción para Malfoy. La repetición siempre era más fácil.

“Eres mí puta vulgar. Vamos, Potter, no me hagas hacer todo el trabajo, déjame escucharte.”

Diablos. Harry lo dijo, “Soy tu puta vulgar. Soy tu perra y me gusta estar debajo tuyo y no hay nada que me guste más que tener tu polla metida en mí, más fuerte, Draco, te lo ruego, más fuerte. Me pones tan caliente…”

Harry trató de mantenerse enfocado. Si lo hacía lo suficientemente bien Malfoy se correría más rápido. “…Yo quiero que tú… ah… me llenes y luego… quiero chupártela, con tu mano retorciendo mi cabello, empujándome hacia tu polla…” chistoso que la llamara polla en voz alta, pero siempre era la verga de Malfoy en su mente – “para que no me pueda ir, apretando mi cara contra tu entrepierna y pegándome contra tu gorda y larga…”

“No me gusta la palabra gorda, Potter,” gruñó Malfoy.

“esa enorme polla que tienes,” corrigió, enfadado por haber arruinado su trabajo, “y todo lo que puedo hacer es chuparla más fuerte, lamerla más rápido para tener esperanza de respirar cuando estés satisfecho y me estás pegando con ella, mis ojos se humedecen, sientes un chorro de agua en tu muslo y sabes que estoy llorando, pero aun así no paras…”

Malfoy jadeó como un niño pequeño al que le acaban de quitar un vendaje de su piel y se cargó frenéticamente contra la espalda de Harry al correrse, llenando el interior de Harry con esa húmeda calidez. Sí, siempre eran las descripciones de Harry llorando lo que parecía funcionar. Desplomado contra Harry, Malfoy parecía no tener prisa para levantarse. Su polla se ablandaba, resbalándose fuera del trasero de Harry, Malfoy plantó un beso demasiado deliberado como para ser flojo entre los omóplatos del otro chico. Harry hizo lo que pudo para reprimir el estremecimiento.

Finalmente, Malfoy se levantó de él y Harry lo tomó como una señal de que Malfoy estaba satisfecho, se escabulló hacia delante y se subió los pantalones de un tirón. No debía olvidar el libro.

“No te apresures, Potter,” Malfoy no hizo nada por levantarse o por ponerse su propia ropa.

“Vaya, ¿tienes algo más planeado?” dijo Harry, sin parar lo que estaba haciendo. Malfoy le diría si realmente quería algo más.

“No es lo que yo tenía en mente.” Harry escuchó el énfasis en la palabra yo. “Mi padre quiere verte. Voy a llevarte con él. Ahora.”

Harry miró la sonrisa llena de odio de Malfoy. Así que… Malfoy no tendría oportunidad de esperar ahí hasta que Ron pasara, después de todo.

No es que realmente importara. Hubiera pensado en algo más.

Y ahora Harry tenía que ver al Director.

Esta pintaba para ser una noche totalmente jodida, incluso para él.

*****

*****

Todavía era molesto para Harry poder mirar al hombre en la silla del Director y ser arrullado por ese primer segundo por el cabello, tan pálido y largo como el de Dumbledore. Al segundo después de eso, por supuesto, con la visión correcta, regresaba su repulsión con todas sus fuerzas.

“Señor Potter.” Sonrió Lucius Malfoy. Harry había llegado a conocer esa sonrisa, y las docenas de diferentes versiones de ella. Ninguna de ellas le deparaba nada bueno, por supuesto.

Pero la sonrisa de esta noche estaba ligeramente tensa. Algo realmente podría estar pasando, entonces.

“Señor.” Harry no hizo otra concesión de deferencia hacia el hombre. Por qué preocuparse por ello, cuando pronto estaría de rodillas por alguna transgresión inventada, no importaba lo que hiciera.

“Entiendo que estuviste sirviendo detención con el Profesor Snape.”

“Sí, señor.”

“Debo inspeccionar su trabajo, entonces. Asegurarme de que recibes lo que te mereces. Ven aquí.”

La presencia de Draco tras Harry, inclinado casualmente contra la pared, parecía quemar en su espalda cuando Harry se movió hacia la silla del Director.

Lucius Malfoy rara vez estaba sin esa sonrisa, pero nunca estaba sin ese bastón. Ni una sola vez de todas las que Harry lo había visto. Sólo que ahora estaba tendido sobre su regazo, y él estaba golpeando un dedo manicurado sobre la cabeza de serpiente de plata en él.

Maldito fetichista pervertido  _metrosexual_.

Harry esperó instrucciones, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba.

“Pantalones abajo,” dijo el Malfoy mayor. “Pensándolo mejor, deberías quitarte también todo. Eso ahorraría tiempo, estoy seguro de que se volverá necesario antes de que esta entrevista termine.”  _Esa_ sonrisa esta vez, la que mostraba sólo un poco de su dentadura.

Tratando de no mostrar emociones, y en particular tratando de fingir total olvido de que Draco estuviera ahí, Harry se quitó la ropa y se quedó desnudo, sabiendo la diferencia entre hacer esto aquí y en el salón de Snape. Aquí tiró su ropa en una pila desordenada, sin cuidado de enrollar su corbata y sin poner atención a la posición en que caían sus zapatos. Cualquier momento que pasara arreglando lo que fuera y tendría al Malfoy mayor acusándolo de tácticas retardatorias.

Mantuvo sus manos a sus costados cuando termino y permaneció alerta, muy bien disciplinado ahora como para dejar que sus dedos se curvaran en puños desafiantes, aunque todavía incapaz de reprimir el sonrojo que calentaba su rostro.

\- Sobre mi regazo – dijo Lucius Malfoy, moviendo el bastón para que descansara a un lado de su silla.

Harry hizo lo que se le pidió, tan familiarizado con esto como lo había estado con montar en escoba alguna vez, y no es que hubiera estado sobre una escoba hacía siglos; acercándose por la derecha a la silla, para que el director pudiera tenerlo a su diestra, con la cabeza agachada, a menos que se le ordenara otra cosa, Harry usó el brazo izquierdo de la silla para estabilizarse hasta que estuvo posicionado con las nalgas hacia arriba en el lugar exacto donde Lucius Malfoy lo quería, las puntas de los dedos de su mano izquierda bajaron para unirse a los de la derecha en la labor de estabilizarse contra el piso. Las sensaciones eran totalmente familiares, también: los pantalones de lana del director picando contra su entrepierna y estómago, el indescriptible olor del hombre – no colonia o sudor, sino algo casi indetectable, como una flor que se ha marchitado en una habitación muy caliente – la vista perfecta que tenía del punto donde había estado una vez la percha de Fawkes.

Un dedo pasó sobre uno de los cardenales en su trasero. “Y esto es todo lo que estás recibiendo del Profesor Snape. Vaya, vaya.” Otro cardenal tocado. “Me temo que Severus está volviéndose un poco blando. Bien, tendré que hablar con el hombre.”

Joder. Joder, joder, joder. Todas esas reglas, todo su trabajo para volverse capaz de cumplir las detenciones con Snape. Todo quedaría obsoleto pronto. Probablemente se volverían cien golpes obligatorios, una vez que el Malfoy mayor diera a conocer su inconformidad a Snape. Harry presionó sus dedos contra el piso con más fuerza cuando el director movió un muslo, deliberadamente frotándolo contra la polla de Harry. No sería capaz de aguantar esto sin poderse duro, lo sabía, y maldijo el repentino bulto que se levantaba en su ingle. El director no estaría satisfecho hasta que la erección de Harry se ajustara contra sus muslos, golpeando contra la tela de sus pantalones a cada golpe que le diera – con cualquier instrumento que hubiera escogido para esa noche – hasta que hiciera un desastre pegajoso de la prístina ropa del hombre y tuviera que ser castigado por eso también.

Lucius Malfoy levantó el bastón con cabeza de serpiente. “Tabula multifura.” Harry trató de mantener la mueca de dolor fuera de su rostro, escuchando el crujido del bastón moviéndose. No necesitaba ver; tenía todos esos diferentes hechizos bien memorizados. Cristo. Eso significaba que iba a ser el de los agujeros. Dolía como un hijo de puta, de verdad, especialmente después de lo que ya había recibido esa noche.

Harry sintió la mano izquierda del Malfoy mayor atrás de su cuello. Se sostuvo con fuerza, pero eso no lo salvó de gritar cuando el primer golpe aterrizó. Joder. Malfoy no le estaba dando ni una concesión.

El segundo aterrizó igual de fuerte. Harry quería ahogar su grito contra su brazo esta vez, pero se recordó no hacerlo. Su trasero ya estaba quemándose; la necesidad de jalar sus manos lejos del piso y tratar de frotarse hasta que el fuego se fuera era casi insoportable. Pero nada garantizaría la prolongación del castigo más rápido que tratar de interferir con él.

Otro. Crack. Los ojos de Harry estaban ya húmedos otra vez.

Lo único que salvaba aquello era que Lucius Malfoy no te obligaba a contarlas.

“Draco.” Habló el director en medio del eco del golpe anterior. “Ven aquí y sostén sus tobillos.”

Aún si la vara hubiera tenido filo, Harry no se hubiera atrevido a moverse. Lucius Malfoy lo sabía. La cara de Harry estaba más roja que su trasero.

Sintió las manos de Draco en sus pantorrillas desnudas – que no se habían librado de los moretones dejados por la vara de Snape, tampoco – rodeándolas y apretándolas juntas. Hubiera podido empujar su barbilla y mirar bajo la silla para verlo pasar, pero no quería correr el riesgo de que Draco pudiera estar mirándolo también, mirándolo lascivamente. Y luego vino el inconfundible peso de Draco montando a horcajadas sobre sus tobillos, inmovilizándolos entre sus muslos, contra su entrepierna, mientras se ubicaban en posición, empujándose un poco más contra él, cosa que, Harry no lo dudaba, podría hacer felizmente toda la noche.

Lucius le pegó con el bastón otra vez. No se lo estaba imaginando; el que tenía agujeros siempre dolía más. Y con el siguiente golpe Harry notó que el agarre de Draco en sus tobillos estaba limitando su movimiento cada vez; no podía moverse con él tan fácilmente, y no sólo dolía todavía más de esa forma, sino que también estaba conduciéndose hacia el regazo de Lucius con más fuerza, su polla se presionaba contra las piernas del hombre, no sólo resbalándose por ellas, sino que ahora también se clavaba en ellas. Joder.

Sus dedos estaban temblando por la tensión de mantenerlos aplastados contra el piso. No, no los iba a quitar, había visto que se ponía peor cuando alguien trataba de pelear, cuán patéticos se veían, tratando de escaparse, retorciéndose, y cubriendo su trasero con sus manos.

Eso significó permitirse gritar todavía más fuerte, sin importarle si Draco escuchaba; ya le gustaría ver a Malfoy tratar de soportar algo así en silencio, el pequeño imbécil. No, al diablo con eso, le gustaría ver a Malfoy soportarlo, punto.

Era mucho mejor gritar cuando se trataba de alguien como Malfoy – Lucius Malfoy -, abusando su trasero de esa forma. Uno o dos maestros te castigarían por llorar, pero la mayoría parecía querer escucharlo, mientras te trabajaban más fuerte, más fuerte, hasta que lo obtenían. Con el director, como con muchos, era mejor no aguantártelo con mucha valentía. Dejar las lágrimas venir; los golpes podrían acabar pronto.

Por supuesto, a veces las lágrimas eran la señal para el maestro de parar esa forma de castigo y ponerse en otra. Las caras mojadas y las mamadas parecían ser una pareja natural para la mayoría de ellos, no muy diferente a la muestra anterior con el Malfoy menor.

Y no es que el Malfoy mayor fuera muy diferente.

 _Golpe_. “¡Ay!”

 _Golpe_. “¡Joder!” Ahora sus brazos estaban temblando.

“Ese lenguaje, señor Potter.”  _Golpe_.

No había malentendidos: Draco estaba cargándose sobre sus tobillos atrapados, la combinación de montar a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Harry mientras veía su trasero rojo brillante probablemente lo estaba mandando al éxtasis. Harry podía sentir la dureza de Draco a través de sus pantalones.

Y su erección no era la única. Cada golpe del bastón forzaba a Harry firmemente contra el regazo de Lucius Malfoy, su polla golpeando con la larga dureza que podía sentir bajo él. Y sí, había humedad también, regada sobre la tela a pesar de todo lo que pudiera hacer. ¿Qué clase de castigo se llevaría por eso esta noche?

“Más fuerte.” Era la voz falta de aire de Draco. Lucius le pegó de Nuevo. Harry no podría decir si había sido más fuerte o no; ya era tan malditamente doloroso que estaba llorando.

Otra vez.  _Golpe_. “¡AY!” Había algo que salvaba las apariencias si mantenía los gritos en sílabas articuladas, pero Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportar.

Lucius siguió golpeándolo, Draco siguió restregándose, y Harry paró todo intento de censurar su llanto, ya no le importaba lo que saliera de su boca siempre y cuando pudiera abstenerse de levantar las manos para defenderse. Y ahora, a pesar del dolor en su ardiente trasero, el dolor en su polla empezaba a ser insoportable. El ritmo de los golpes lo hubiera logrado, la forma en que apretaba su polla contra el regazo del Malfoy mayor, si no hubiera sido tan malditamente insoportable.

El director no se correría todavía, lo sabía. Lo estaba guardando.

Los golpes no eran más fuertes pero, Dios, venían más rápido, y eso era simplemente malo. Harry giró su rostro y mordió su propio brazo, no para tratar de apagar el llanto esta vez – seguía gimiendo, aún con la carne atrapada entre sus dientes – sino queriendo alguna otra fuente de dolor para darle aunque fuera un momento de distracción en su pelea por no tirarse contra sus verdugos. Su polla se estaba moviendo más rápido contra ese algodón de los pantalones del director, picaba, se iba a correr después de todo, ¿no? Dios, sí, su trasero tendría que estar furiosamente rojo para ese momento, en qué maldito número iba el bastardo, cien, ciento cincuenta, ya no tenía idea, joder, se iba a romper en cualquier momento, se iba a retorcer y tratar de sacarle los ojos a Lucius Malfoy y luego iba a atarlo y arrastrarlo hasta esa rueda en el Gran Salón donde una vez había pasado dos días expuesto a cada maestro y estudiante en la escuela, pellizcado, golpeado, fustigado, follado, le habían hecho gritar, le habían hecho rogar…

Las piernas de Draco se cerraron con más fuerza con un apretón que sintió a pesar de la agonía con los golpes en su trasero, y sintió a Draco temblar contra él, lo escuchó jadear, sintió cómo se iba moviendo más lento. Draco estaba jadeando tan fuerte que Harry podía casi sentir las húmedas respiraciones contra sus piernas.

La mano de Lucius Malfoy se movió desde atrás de su cuello hasta enredarse en su cabello y levantarlo de un tirón, bruscamente. “Levántate. Muévete, Draco.”

Draco se movió y Harry logró de alguna forma ponerse de pie. Estaba jadeando, tratando de aguantarse, después de todo, tratando de reprimir cualquier cosa que pudiera ser un sollozo, evitar frotar sus manos contra su trasero como deseaba. No lo haría.

Draco todavía estaba en el piso, con las manos en el piso tras él, su usual sonrisa de satisfacción alterada ligeramente por el sonrojo en su rostro y los jadeos con la boca abierta. Harry evitó mirarlo, temiendo caer en la tentación de patear al gilipollas en la cara. No sería un movimiento inteligente frente a su padre.

“Finite Mutatem.” Fue murmurado suavemente, y el instrumento en la mano de Lucius se movió, volviéndose el bastón con cabeza de serpiente otra vez. Harry trató de disfrazar su temblor, dando un paso hacia un lado, sabiendo que este hechizo no significaba que el castigo hubiera terminado.

El director le dio una sonrisita floja. “Sobre el escritorio. De extremo a extremo, y agárrate del borde.”

No. Harry quería gritar.

Pero en lugar de eso, caminó los pocos pasos hacia el escritorio y, respirando profundamente, se extendió sobre él, la madera clavándose contra sus caderas cuando extendió sus manos y se sostuvo del extremo opuesto. De extremo a extremo, como se le había instruido, a lo largo, no a lo ancho.

Lucius Malfoy caminó atrás de él. Harry se estaba preparando para sentir – lo que sea que fuera a ser esta vez, el bastón en sus muslos, las manos del hombre preparando su entrada – cuando Lucius dijo, “Draco, puedes irte.”

Un sonido decepcionado de Draco. Pero, a pesar de eso, Harry pudo escucharlo ponerse de pie murmurando. “Sí, Padre. ¿Debería volver por él más tarde?” Tratando de obtener más sin persuasión. Harry imaginaba que Lucius Malfoy no se tomaba bien la persuasión de su hijo.

“Eso no será necesario.”

“Adiós, Potter,” arrastró Draco, al pasar a su lado, hacia la puerta. “Espero verte tratando de sentarte en clase mañana. O siquiera caminar hacia ella.” Una risita disimulada al cerrarse la puerta tras él.

El torso de Harry ya estaba sudoroso, haciendo que su posición sobre el escritorio fuera todavía más incómoda. Si hubiera sido un poco más alto lo habría llevado mejor: lo largo del escritorio era lo que iba desde la punta de sus dedos hasta sus caderas nada más, y los músculos de las pantorrillas de Harry hacían un esfuerzo tremendo para estirarse y que sus pies se plantaran sobre el piso.

“ _Animus_.”

Oh, no.

No quería ver los resultados de este, tampoco. Una vez más sintió el toque de esa cabeza de serpiente de metal contra su trasero – a pesar del hechizo, el bastón no se había convertido en una serpiente viva – y la sintió meterse, bajo su propio poder, escuchando el ligero siseo y sintiendo la lengua de metal de la cosa rozar contra sus nalgas, moviéndose más despacio, moviéndose hacia adentro. Harry se preparó, mientras ésta no dudaba en entrar en él, la cabeza de esa cosa convenientemente moldeada para abrirlo con sólo un empujón y un giro. Estaba fría, el metal inanimado conformándose en la forma que necesitaba, como mercurio.

No parecía haberse hecho más fácil esa noche, aún con la anterior follada de Draco. Harry se preguntó si había alguna oportunidad de que, si el Malfoy mayor se corría dentro de él, se formara alguna clase de reacción en cadena del tipo ‘dos-negativas-hacen-una-positiva’ cuando su semen se encontrara con el de su hijo y tal vez podría morir de la explosión resultante. Era un pensamiento placentero, aún si la explosión se llevaba a Harry con ella.

La cabeza de metal de la serpiente empujó más profundamente dentro de él. Harry podría jurar que podía sentir la cabeza de la cosa moviéndose rápidamente por las paredes internas. Ligeros temblores lo estaban sacudiendo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no darle a Malfoy la satisfacción, y apretó su rostro contra la madera del escritorio, como para resistir la urgencia de girarla hacia un lado – no podía soportar la idea del hombre mirándolo durante esto-. Sus lentes se deslizaron ligeramente hacia abajo por el sudoroso puente de su nariz.

Y entonces la serpiente de metal hizo esa cosa, cuando golpeaba algún punto que nunca fallaba en hacerlo jadear – Harry todavía no entendía cómo era siempre ahí que le llegaba, justo a esa profundidad, haciéndolo entender, y eso era la parte horrible de todo eso, que tal vez bajo otras circunstancias podría haber gente que lo hubiera hecho placentero para él, si lo hubiera elegido. Ese conocimiento era casi demasiado para soportarse.

La sensación se estaba yendo. Ahora Harry podía sentir otra, algo familiar, que era parte del ritual de preparación-con-el-bastón-animado de Lucius Malfoy: el intruso estaba hinchándose en su interior, expandiendo su circunferencia en él como si alguien lo estuviera inflando, particularmente en el esfínter de su entrada, horriblemente, haciéndolo apretar los dientes ante la necesidad de tener esa cosa afuera, arrancarla de sus adentros en cualquier forma posible, era algo a lo que nunca podría acostumbrarse... pero, como se había dado cuenta muchas veces, agacharse involuntariamente hacia abajo significaba que la serpiente sólo pareciera tener una mejor impresión de aquello contra lo que estaba trabajando, y estaba empalada tan profundamente en el que no podría sacarla, de cualquier forma. Y no es que no lo hubiera intentado, cada vez.

Escuchó a Malfoy soltar una risita a sus espaldas. Podía sentir, sin duda, todos los apretones involuntarios que Harry daba alrededor de la cosa mientras él sostenía el extremo. ¿Era su imaginación o la serpiente acababa de dar un giro especialmente entusiasta en su interior justo en ese momento?

El corto pensamiento de que sus esfuerzos estaban funcionando repentinamente, le dijo que Malfoy había pensado que ya estaba lo suficientemente bien preparado, ya que estaba permitiendo que la serpiente retrocediera. El golpe de casi-placer que Harry sintió cuando la cabeza de la serpiente resbaló por aquél punto exacto fue completamente eclipsado por el auténtico éxtasis de tenerla totalmente fuera de él, aunque sabía que ese alivio duraría muy poco. Había días en que Harry deseaba con todo su corazón que Malfoy fuera un pervertido más del tipo de sexo oral.

Todavía estaba temblando de alegría por tenerla fuera cuando escuchó al director murmurar otro hechizo que él conocía muy bien, a éste le seguía la aparición de duros brazaletes de contención alrededor de sus muñecas que parecían haberle crecido al escritorio. Harry pasó un momento, probando su fuerza involuntariamente (imposible escapar de ellos; ¿qué esperaba?) antes de recordar que Malfoy casi nunca usaba grilletes, ciertamente no para follárselo, no para darle una paliza – ese era un fetiche de algunos de los otros, pero no del director -.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en pensar sobre eso, sin embargo, las manos de Malfoy estaban sobre sus pantorrillas, justo arriba de sus tobillos, separándolos, y Harry escuchó el hechizo de contención otra vez. Ahora habían crecido fuertes círculos alrededor de sus tobillos también, sosteniéndolos en esa posición extendida. Una vez más, esto no era algo a lo que Harry no estuviera acostumbrado, pero esto no estaba en la línea de castigos de Lucius Malfoy. Él prefería darle a su víctima la oportunidad de desobedecer para que así se ganara más castigos.

Harry trató de ignorar la voz de su imaginación. Que ya estaba hablando muy fuerte para este momento.

El sonido de un cinturón sacado por la hebilla. Eso, por lo menos era lo suficientemente familiar. No confortante, para nada, pero esperado.

“Ahora, Harry,” (no “señor Potter” esta vez, notó Harry) “esto puede ser tan tedioso de soportar para ti como siempre lo es… si respondes unas cuantas preguntas para mí.”

¿Preguntas? ¿Qué quería Malfoy? Harry no podía pensar en una sola cosa que él supiera y que Malfoy no supiera también.

Los dedos de Malfoy descansaban delicadamente sobre la parte más estrecha de su espalda. “¿Dónde está la señorita Granger?”

Harry se asustó por lo inocua que era la pregunta. Sonaba como una incongruencia, antes de que la pregunta real comenzara. “Yo… está en la torre de Gryffindor, en la habitación de las chicas, quiero decir. Supongo. No tenía detención esta noche, que yo recuerde.”

Hubo una pausa y luego una ligera y silenciosa risita de Malfoy. Entonces: “Oh, querido, ese es el lado que vas a tomar, ¿no? Sonaste sincero, querido Harry. Casi podría creerte.”

Demasiadas implicaciones en esa frase como para que Harry pudiera procesarlas todas en un solo intento. Las palabras llegaron a toda velocidad para él. “Qué… ¿no está? No lo sé, no estoy mintiendo, ¡no miento! No recuerdo si tenía detención, pero tal vez yo… o tal vez ella no me dijo o R… ¡no lo estoy inventando!” Hermione estaba desaparecida. Eso es lo que había querido decir; no, momento, de eso se trataba todo esto, la razón de que no fuera otra sesión de tormento para él, la razón de que Lucius hubiera hecho que Draco se fuera, porque no querían que todos se enteraran todavía. Hermione; Hermione, ¿dónde estaría? ¿Qué habría hecho y por qué no le había dicho sobre…? No les había dicho ni a él ni a Ron para que ellos no pudieran… no hicieran…

Un suspiro. “No, la señorita Granger no está, como quieres hacernos pensar que crees, en detención. Ni con el Profesor Snape, ni con ninguno de los Lestranges, ni con mi esposa, ni con el resto del profesorado. Bellatrix Lestrange tenía el deber de revisar las camas en el dormitorio de niñas de Gryffindor, y descubrió su ausencia.” Los dedos de Malfoy se habían movido hacia abajo, para separar las nalgas de Harry. “Me temo que esto será un reparto peor de lo que estás acostumbrado. ¿A menos que reconsideraras?”

“¡No lo sé! Maldita sea, ¡no lo sé!” No trató de ocultar el pánico en su voz. La última cosa que deseaba es que Malfoy pensara que estaba siendo necio.

Malfoy tronó la boca. “Bien, entonces. Ah, sí, tal vez en verdad te gusta rudo. Le estamos cogiendo el gusto, ¿no, chico?” Y Malfoy colocó la cabeza de su pene contra la recientemente abierta entrada y empujó dentro de él.

Completa y totalmente en seco. Sin siquiera embarrarlo de saliva, como le había permitido el Malfoy menor.

Y no – eso, no era algo a lo que Harry estuviera acostumbrado.

Los malvados aceites encantados no eran para alegrarse, ciertamente, particularmente el tipo que causaba al que lo recibía una insana picazón por un buen número de horas después, pero por lo menos hacían la follada real soportable – posible, hubiera dicho Harry.

De cualquier forma, eso era antes de esto.

Malfoy parecía estar marcando las delgadas paredes musculares al hacerse camino, a empujones, por el trasero de Harry, como si pudiera salir de Harry de un agarrón y llevarse las entrañas del chico con él. “¡Joder!” gritó Harry. “Yo no sé, ¡ _no sé_!” Era como si la corrida que Draco había disparado antes en él jamás hubiera estado; no había nada para suavizar la invasión del pene de Lucius, nada.

Y entonces empezó a embestir.

Cuando, minutos después, el mundo de Harry se había reducido a un terrible dolor y a un interminable balbuceo de  _nolosénolosénolosé_ , se enfrentó a la fresca incomodidad de una mano apretando su cabello, jalando su cabeza para que una voz pudiera murmurar. “Estoy disfrutándolo mucho, chico. Todavía tienes una opción: puedes decirme lo que quiero saber y montaré este dulce, pequeño y apretado trasero tuyo hasta que me venga, y esto se acabará… o, puedo lanzarme un  _Sustento_  y podemos seguir con esto por horas. No me importará en absoluto.”

Era una de las noches en que Harry se rompió – no era tan común, realmente -. Rogó, por voluntad propia.

“ _Por favor_ , M-Director, por favor, juro que no lo sé, lo juro, ella no me dijo nada, por favor…”

La mano soltó su cabello. Harry escuchó el suave sonido de madera sobre madera cuando Lucius levantó su varita del escritorio.

Su suave queja “No…” casi, pero no mucho, ahogó el murmullo que fue el hechizo.

Por la siguiente hora, Harry soportó no sólo la verga de Malfoy empujando afuera y adentro de su trasero sin lubricar, sino que también sus mofas y preguntas. Las burlas eran muchas y variadas: cuánto debía gustarle esto, para que se quedara callado tanto tiempo, cuán dulces esas quejas y plegarias sonaban en los oídos de Lucius, cuán deliciosamente follable era, particularmente atado así, y Lucius tendría que hacer una anotación para practicar esto más seguido.

La interrogación, en cambio, era la misma pregunta una y otra vez: dónde está Hermione Granger.

A lo que Harry no podía hacer más que responder idénticamente: No lo sé.

Y apreciar cuán correcta había sido la decisión de Hermione de no decirle lo que planeaba. Si su desaparición había sido, de hecho, planeada.

Eventualmente, hasta Malfoy perdió la paciencia al prolongar su placer, y terminó el hechizo y se vació dentro de Harry, el sonido de satisfacción retardada por mucho casi fue una risa ladrada. Su retirada fue, como resultado, mucho más fácil de lo que su entrada había sido. Los lentes de Harry estaban tan empañados que cuando levantó la cabeza y trató de echar un vistazo se preguntó por un momento si finalmente lo habían follado hasta dejarlo ciego.

Las contenciones no fueron retiradas, sin embargo. Lucius murmuró algo sobre esa posición “demasiado buena para desaprovecharla,” y pasó un tiempo adicional abusando de las piernas y nalgas de Harry con su bastón, esta vez en su forma original, agregando más a los moretones dejados por Snape, dejando un patrón de golpes desde sus talones hasta su coxis, poniendo especial intención en aquellos que aterrizaban en el pliegue justo entre sus nalgas y muslos. No hubo preguntas en esta parte, sin embargo, así que Harry sabía que esto sólo era por el puro gusto de Lucius.

Harry fue consciente de que lo habían dejado solo, y del sonido de algo estrellándose contra vidrio, cuando las contenciones al fin desaparecieron. Teniendo como opciones colapsar donde estaba, sobre el escritorio, o deslizarse en un montón sobre el piso junto a él, Harry eligió la segunda, suponiendo que ahí no representaba un blanco fácil.

Su cuerpo era una cosa que temblaba al ritmo de cada latido, el dolor crecía cuando su corazón se hinchaba y se volvía casi tolerable cuando se deshinchaba, mientras estaba tirado ahí, su respiración parando cada cuarto latido, cuando el dolor se volvía más fuerte. El dulce aroma de brandy – no, momento, si era Malfoy eso era coñac – estaba en la habitación, y los delicados sorbos que Lucius Malfoy tomaba de él eran los únicos sonidos aparte de la respiración de Harry.

“Puede irse, señor Potter.”

No te quedabas. No tardabas en desaparecer cuando te decían que te podías ir. No importaba cuánto dolor tuvieras, te levantabas y te ibas a la mierda mientras pudieras.

Harry giró para ponerse de rodillas y empujarse hacia arriba. La pila que era su ropa no estaba muy lejos. Harry alcanzó sus pantalones primero, sin siquiera preocuparse sobre la ropa interior.

“No recuerdo haberte dicho que podías vestirte, niño.”

Harry levantó la vista hacia él.

“Creo que no se te permitirá vestirte por un día entero. Sí, eso funcionará bien. ¿Por qué ocultar esas marcas de castigo? Deberían ser exhibidas para que todos las vean,” sonrió.

Harry sintió el calor sobre su rostro. Aunque forzar a un estudiante a estar desnudo en público no era un evento novedoso, uno tenía que estar realmente en desgracia para merecer la pena de ser forzado a permanecer completamente en cueros por un día entero.

Por supuesto, la vida de Harry se había vuelto un curso interminable de desgracias, ¿no?

“Recoge tu ropa y vete. Asistirás a tu horario de clases de mañana, vestido como estás.

Con lentes, entonces. Qué generoso. Harry no se esperó para discutir. Levantó la ropa y la puso entre sus manos, en un montón desordenado, tratando de no dejar que sus zapatos cayeran, y se fue a la mierda.

No fue sino hasta que ya estaba casi de regreso en la torre de Gryffindor que se dio cuenta: había extraviado el libro de Pociones en algún sitio.

  
Sí. Una noche totalmente jodida.

No podía curar las marcas que le había dejado el director, porque no podía curar las marcas que Snape le había dejado, no por tres días. Porque curarlas hubiera requerido específicamente una varita, y no las pociones y ungüentos que les estaban permitidos.

Aunque probablemente pudiera utilizar algo de sus reservas secretas de ungüentos para curar su abusado agujero. Lucius no podría haberle hecho algún daño real o el hombre se hubiera hecho cargo de eso él mismo – eso era parte de las reglas no escritas -. Ellos no dejaban nada que tuviera el riesgo de infectarse, o de provocar desangramientos serios, o heridas que pudieran lisiar. Esas eran curadas en el momento.

Las heridas menores, esas que no te obligaban a ostentar, podrían ser sometidas a curaciones con los ungüentos y linimentos que eran suministrados. El problema era que te daban muy poco y tenías que usarlo en pocas cantidades. Aunque había veces en que prepararlos tú mismo era posible y ninguno de los maestros había hecho ningún intento por confiscar los resultantes así que, presumiblemente, no les importaba.

El otro problema era que los profesores tenían cierta ansiedad para dañar la piel que no estaba marcada. Así que a veces era mejor que te dejaras las heridas sin curar, si podías tolerarlas. Era mejor que tener que soportar lo mismo al siguiente día, sólo porque algún profesor pensaba que tus nalgas no amoratadas eran una afrenta.

Harry tiró su carga de ropa sobre el piso, frente al baño de los chicos, el sonido del agua corriente le dijo que había por lo menos un ocupante dentro. No debería sorprenderle, aún a estas horas de la noche.

Un año antes tampoco lo hubiera sorprendido. Alguien regresando de la práctica de Quidditch, demasiado apurado como para usar los baños de los vestuarios cerca de la cancha. Ya no más. Harry se preguntaba si los rumores que había escuchado eran verdad, que la cancha de Quidditch en desuso iba a ser convertida en una arena de otro tipo, vagamente como las arenas para gladiadores, pero con un deporte más vil en mente.

Entró en la habitación, cruzó el terraplén que dividía las regaderas, vio que había de hecho un ocupante, y que era Ron. La cabeza estaba girada hacia el chorro, ni siquiera miró alrededor al escuchar entrar a alguien, Ron no parecía herido, excepto por las marcas de succiones en su cuello y pecho – sus pezones también tenían una ligera apariencia hinchada – y Harry vio el oscuro matiz en la espuma jabonosa que se reunía a sus pies, que no tenía nada que ver con el color del jabón. Los cosméticos de aceite todavía estaban visibles en su rostro, brillantes cardenales azules en sus párpados, maquillaje roja en sus mejillas, yéndose lentamente a golpe de agua, había colorete labial de color caramelo todavía vívido en su boca. Con sólo jabón y agua tomaba tiempo sacarse de encima todas esas cosas, con un hechizo limpiador el problema se hubiera ido en un minuto, si cualquiera de ellos hubiera tenido una varita.

Ron se quitó el agua de encima, parpadeando, para mirar al recién llegado; viendo que era Harry no dijo nada, giró su rostro otra vez hacia el chorro de la regadera. Harry eligió una un poco alejada de donde estaba Ron y la abrió, sin molestarse en retroceder cuando el chorro de agua helada de cayó encima, como hubiera hecho bajo circunstancias normales. El agua fría tocó sus moretones al borde del dolor; podría tolerarlo mejor si no lo hacía demasiado caliente esta noche.

“Joder.”

Ron había hablado. Harry miró por arriba de su hombro. Ron lo estaba mirando fijamente. “¿Qué mierda hiciste? ¿Pasártela tirando el libro deliberadamente?”

“No fue él.” Harry ajustó la temperatura del chorro. “Malfoy quería verme.” No quería mencionar a Draco por ahora, sabía que Ron deduciría por el contexto que se había referido a Lucius. “¿Has visto a Hermione?”

Ron pareció saltar alerta ante la pregunta, escuchando la forma en que había sido preguntada. “¿Se ve peor que tú?”

“No, está desaparecida. Malfoy me tuvo en su oficina para interrogarme sin piedad sobre ella.”

“¿No está en los dormitorios de las chicas?”

“No estaba cuando revisaron las camas, según Malfoy, y sonaba lo suficientemente serio, así que no creo que sólo se haya escondido bajo la cama y todavía esté ahí riéndose .”

“Pudiera ser. Ya que eso es lo que no esperan que haga, y es Hermione después de todo. Bueno. Sin risas.”

“Sin risas.” El agua todavía estaba demasiado tibia; Harry quería presentar su trasero hacia el chorro de agua pero no sabía si podría tolerar el escozor todavía.

Ron estaba alcanzándose la toallita para el rostro, pero era claro que sus pensamientos todavía estaban perdidos en las noticias de Harry. “Estaba totalmente conmocionada con esa última clase con la puta Lestrange.”

“¿Te dijo algo?”

Ron sacudió su cabeza. “No. Pero tuvo un rato difícil ayer, tratando de sentarse; se le levantó la túnica por un momento, y pude ver las marcas sobre sus calcetines, detrás de sus rodillas, debajo de la falda.”

“Eso no pudo haber sido todo lo que había.”

“Ya lo sé; no soy estúpido.” Ron restregó su rostro en la toalla para quietar los restos de maquillaje. Harry sabía que Ron no sólo se había referido a la distribución de las marcas. Cuando Ron levantó su rostro de nuevo (la boca todavía rosa por el pinta labios; esas cosas realmente eran una putada para quitárselas), dijo, “Realmente se enciende con Hermione. Las chicas, sí, las chicas sangres sucia, sí, pero Hermione siempre se lleva lo peor de todo. Parkinson habla, sabes. A veces está ahí; Lestrange la deja tocar a las chicas en las detenciones a veces.”

Harry sacó de su mente la imagen de Hermione de rodillas ya fuera enfrente de Bellatrix Lestrange o de Pansy Parkinson. Se veía peor, de alguna manera, que la misma demanda de un profesor hombre – parecía haber muchísimas más formas de hacerlo mal y ser castigado por ello -. Por lo menos eso era lo que sus detenciones con Narcisa Malfoy le habían enseñado.

Sabía que era común para los chicos pensar que dos chicas juntas de esa forma era algo sexy, pero pensamientos como ese eran de otro mundo lejano y nunca habían incluido a Bellatrix Lestrange.

“Así que piensas que tal vez ya no pudo soportarlo más. Sólo… se escapó.”

“Nah.” Ron cerró el grifo. “No Hermione. Si hiciera esto, lo debió haber planeado.”

Probablemente Ron estaba en lo correcto. Harry se movió para que el chorro de agua tibia se dirigiera hacia la mitad de su espalda; el agua cayó de ahí en un vapor agradable sobre su dañada piel. Separó sus nalgas con sus manos para dejar que el agua chorreara entremedias, sin importarle si Ron estaba poniendo atención.

Mejor. No demasiado malo, de cualquier modo. Tal vez no necesitara usar mucho ungüento.

Escuchó a Ron maldecir en voz baja. El otro chico estaba frente al espejo ahora, limpiando su boca con el reverso de su mano, en un inútil intento de quitarse lo último de la pintura para labios. “¿Es que esta porquería nunca se quita?”

“Con crema fría, querido,” dijo el espejo. “Deja de usar el jabón en tu rostro con tanta fuerza; arruinarás esa bonita tez tuya.”

“Jodida mierda.” No había emoción tras ello. “Hasta el jodido espejo está volviéndose todo pervertido conmigo. Yo no pedí ser la fantasía de Nott de un trasvesti con falda, ¿o sí?” La rabia empezaba a crecer, como fuera. “O tener que usar esa puta falda, blusa y moño todo el puto día de MAÑANA, ¿o sí?”

“¿Tú también?”

Ron miró hacia Harry. “¿Quién te va a hacer usar una falda?”

“No, no eso.” Harry se sintió repentinamente avergonzado; no había estado tratando de pedir ventaja sobre Ron. “Sólo que no me voy a vestir mañana.”

Los labios todavía rosas de Ron se torcieron. “Jodido. ¿Snape o Malfoy?”

“Malfoy, por supuesto. ¿Tú qué crees?”

Ron no contestó. Se enredó en una toalla en silencio, Harry permaneció bajo el chorro de agua hasta que el cansancio empezó a ser mayor que cualquier otro dolor.

“Tú… ¿necesitas ayuda?” preguntó Ron cuando Harry se secaba cuidadosamente.

“Nah-ah ¿Y tú? Tengo algo de ungüento curativo escondido si necesitas algo.”

“Consérvalo.”

La respuesta no le dijo nada a Harry; Ron tal vez habría querido decir que Nott lo había dejado ir sin más que un servicio bucal esa noche – y Harry no estaba por preguntar detalles- o tal vez significaba que Ron sabía que Harry estaría necesitando más de esa cosa en poco tiempo. Y eso ciertamente no era una mentira.

  
*****  
*****

La falda de Ron era lavanda, lo cuál habría sido suficientemente malo, pero tenía ondas blancas alrededor también. Y no eran sólo la blusa y el moño (también blancos), sino también los calcetines hasta los tobillos sumados a las bragas blancas de encaje. Los otros chicos hubieran tenido la decencia de girarse de espaldas mientras Ron se ponía esa horrorosa ropa, pero el mismo Profesor Nott había llegado para inspección matutina por lo menos un cuarto de hora más temprano que lo usual, dejándolos arrastrándose para tender las camas lo más rápida y pulcramente posible para evitar castigos, y los obligó a parar y mirar mientras Ron, con la cara tan roja como su cabello, fue forzado a cambiar de piel desnuda a braguitas blancas de encaje y luego a ropa de niña y por último el moño en el cabello, en una especie de cruel striptease en reversa, acompañado de las burlas apreciativas de Nott.

Harry encontró irónico que su cama fuera la única a la que Nott no encontrara fallas, porque Harry no había tenido que perder nada de tiempo en vestirse esa mañana. Lo que no significaba que Nott no pudiera fingir, de todas formas, para poder castigarlo como a los otros, pero Nott parecía estar de muy buen humor con su tormento hacia Ron. Fueron forzados a ver cómo Nott levantaba la barbilla de Ron con un empalagoso arrastre de palabras al decir: “Danos un beso, bonita,” y procedió a babearlo todo, con una mano bajo la falda lavanda, acariciándolo por encima del encaje hasta que Ron soltó un quejido de humillación. Eso le ganó que Nott le soltara el elástico contra su trasero, pero lo dejó ir después de eso.

Hubo silbidos en el Gran Salón, para Ron y para él: ninguno de los Gryffindors, pero tampoco eran exclusivos de los Slytherins. Bueno, no, eso no era estrictamente justo. Los silbidos reales se originaban de los Slytherins; había, sin embargo, pequeños conatos de risa, manos apretadas sobre bocas para ahogar algunas, de estudiantes de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Aunque muchos lucían tan profundamente asqueados por ello como lucían uniformemente asqueados los compañeros de casa de Harry y Ron.

La mentalidad de Slytherin-contra-los-demás estaba desapareciendo – podía sentirlo, todos los días -. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff deberían haber estado unidos, dado que los mortífagos sólo favorecían a los chicos de Slytherin, y aún los chicos de Slytherin que no tenían padres mortífagos habían aprendido a aliarse con los otros, por su propio bien. Pero las nuevas reglas de la escuela habían sido tendenciosas a ese respecto, asegurándose de que el nuevo sistema de puntos interpusiera una barrera para ese tipo de alianza. Ya no había copa de las casas; en lugar de ello, la casa líder al final de cada mes – siempre Slytherin – obtenía el privilegio de un día de servidumbre de los miembros de la casa con el menor número de puntos. Una servidumbre sin ningún tipo de limitación. Aquellas casas que quedaban en medio escapaban de esa humillación en particular, y había un sano deseo de evitar el extremo más bajo. Así que todavía había competencia. Todavía había división.

De ahí la diversión aliviada de algunos de los miembros de las otras dos casas. Un día ya no sería más el tipo de alivio de ‘no soy yo’, y Harry lo sabía. Ese tipo de cosas se salían de control como las trampas del Diablo.

Draco Malfoy no silbó. No, las intensas miradas decían  _Tendré más de eso_  y eran más para meterse con ellos que para abuchearlos abiertamente. Aunque Malfoy sí pasó lo suficientemente cerca de Ron en el Gran Salón para decir, “Hay una apuesta sobre Weasley: ¿algodón o satén? Estoy seguro de que lo descubriremos para el final del día, si no tienes el valor de decírnoslo.”

“Jódete Malfoy.”

“Tomaré eso como un ‘no’, entonces. Bien. Podemos esperar hasta que algún profesor ceda a la urgencia de desnudar esas nalguitas tuyas y azotarlas. Bye, Weasley.”

Pero en pociones, ni siquiera los Slytherins se atrevían. Aunque Harry sabía que Malfoy jamás había recibido una detención de Snape realmente – muy pocos de los Slytherins alguna vez habían pasado por ello -, ellos sabían que todavía había un código que debían soportar durante su clase y mantenían respeto por su autoridad. Otros, como Nott y Rookwood, podían hacer la vista gorda con las travesuras de los Slytherins, pero Snape no toleraría eso, y era entendido. Narcisa Malfoy era así también, lo que tenía sentido, dado que era la Profesora de Comportamiento.

Otra ironía del día fue que Harry no tuvo que pasar por la embarazosa situación de bajarse la ropa para probarle a Snape que todavía llevaba las marcas de la detención de la noche previa – todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue levantarse -. Pero, por supuesto, estaba el problema del libro que no pudo presentar… lo que le ganó otra detención para esa noche.

Simplemente genial. Y no es que no se la hubiera visto venir.

Y no necesitó a los Slytherins haciendo mofa de él en Comportamiento, Narcisa Malfoy fue bastante capaz de hacer eso por ella misma. Mientras reconocía que Harry hubiera estado en mucho peores problemas por no ir a clase, le dio quince golpes de su omnipresente fusta por haberse presentado en ese “vergonzoso estado de  _deshabillé_ ” y lo obligó a pasar la clase entera de rodillas frente a su escritorio en una imposiblemente perfecta postura, con algunos golpes de fusta bajo su mentón y en la base de su columna cada vez que ella pasaba cerca y notaba que algo se había movido un poco. Obtuvo detención por eso, por supuesto – por la que podría esperar en una noche posterior esa semana, ya que Snape había asegurado su presencia en detención esa noche.

Narcisa no ignoró a Ron, precisamente, pero comparativamente, él pudo haber no estado ahí. Solamente arrugó su nariz hacia él y lo llamó “una desgracia,” y siguió con la clase.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (él y otros la habían rebautizado en privado como Detención Con las Artes Oscuras, dado que era una clase lo suficientemente humillante, aún si no te llevabas castigos extras) no fue peor de lo usual. Otra hora de tener a tres profesores lanzando maldiciones Imperios con triple fuerza a los estudiantes, lo que ninguno de ellos podía esperar soportar, ni siquiera él; los forzaron a arrastrarse, desvestirse, rogar por abusos, lamer las botas de sus profesores (o peor), y luego les llamaron imbéciles, tarados, por no haber hecho ninguna mejora en su habilidad para resistir tal maldición. Todos se ganaron su sesión de golpes y cosas parecidas para el final de la clase. Ron, tal como Malfoy predijo, obtuvo lo suyo ese día, siguiendo las órdenes de Rookwood – inspirado por el atuendo de Ron – de danzar como una bailarina para ellos. Los torpes intentos de Ron por obedecer – Harry no estaba seguro de si hubiera sido más fácil mirar si Ron de verdad hubiera tenido habilidades para el baile – fueron seguidos por una sesión de azotes con el trasero desnudo, lo que, a pesar de que los estudiantes de Slytherin no estaban ahí para verlo, por supuesto seguramente obtendrían la respuesta sobre el material de las bragas de Ron de alguno de los maestros, más tarde – si no la habían obtenido ya de Nott -.

Como Harry lo entendía, la clase de Slytherin de esa asignatura no era tan diferente en principio de la suya – todavía se les enseñaba cómo repeler hechizos y esas cosas, sólo que con algo parecido a una oportunidad más justa. Y los maestros frecuentemente hacían al que estaba bajo el Imperio obedecer a uno de sus compañeros, tratando, como Harry lo entendía, de crear una atmósfera de competencia todavía más grande – matar y comerse al más débil, como Hermione decía -.

Hermione. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

Su ausencia se sintió con más fuerza en Encantamientos. Encantamientos – la única clase en la que se les permitía realmente usar varitas -. No para todos ellos, no, sólo algunas, distribuidas al principio de la clase para compartirlas en grupos durante la clase del día, y meticulosamente recogidas y examinadas al final para asegurarse de que ninguno había tratado de sustituir alguna con una falsa y lograr salirse con una genuina. Harry no podía ni imaginar cuán malo sería el castigo si alguien intentaba eso. Aún siquiera pensar en hacerlo bajo la mirada llena de odio de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Aún a pesar de que ahora la clase de Encantamientos se limitaba a los más básicos e inofensivos hechizos de limpieza, magia curativa, y cosas por el estilo – todos habían estado recelosos de que se les permitiera tocar varitas bajo las nuevas ordenes de la escuela -. Hermione, por supuesto, había sido la que había dado con una respuesta que parecía sonar verdadera a oídos de los demás, aunque le había tomado un par de semanas.

“¿Cómo nos sentimos teniendo esa varita en nuestras manos?” había dicho ella. “Nos sentimos aliviados, ¿no? Como si todo fuera a estar bien mientras nos sigan dando esto, mientras nos sigan dando una hora al día para sentirnos como magos otra vez.” Había hecho una pausa, no para dramatizar, sino porque era genuinamente horrible para ella como para decirlo en voz alta. “Están asegurándose de reprimir cualquier oportunidad que tengamos para lograr magia sin varita. Toda esa magia-bebé que se manifestó en un principio para mostrarnos que éramos magos. Ya no lo hacemos más ¿o sí? Desde que venimos a Hogwarts y tuvimos nuestras varitas – quiero decir, ya no lo hacíamos, antes de… todo esto. No podemos, porque la varita es donde nos enfocamos ahora. Es nuestro sostén… y ahora es nuestra maldición.”

Harry sospechaba que era la ausencia de Hermione lo que estaba haciendo a la Profesora Lestrange hosca ese día; usualmente se la veía regocijarse al corregirles y asignarles castigos. Parvati Patil fue llamada para recibir el abuso que usualmente le tocaba a Hermione. Bellatrix le lanzó una maldición para que su túnica cayera sobre su rostro y, con Parvati incapaz de ver lo que iba a pasar, lanzó maldiciones  _Insectivora_  al azar para que se arrastraran por ella y mordieran su piel expuesta. No ayudaba que el miedo de Parvati por las cosas que se arrastraban era incluso peor que el de Ron; podían escuchar sus chillidos y sollozos amortiguados a través de la túnica todo el tiempo. Bellatrix le dio detención por “ser una bebita llorona, y esta noche me aseguraré de que tengas muchas razones para llorar”.

Bellatrix le había echado una mirada a Harry cuando había entrado y sus ojos de espesas pestañas se habían abierto grandes de satisfacción. “Oh, mírate,” se había reído. “El niño héroe hasta está desnudo, como si fuera a posar para una clase de dibujo. Seguro acabas de venir del baño, porque luces avergonzado.” Su varita había dibujado un círculo en el aire y había dicho, “ _Monile ferinum_.” De pronto hubo una opresión alrededor del cuello de Harry; levantó una mano involuntariamente para tocarlo y encontró un collar de metal y cuero con una correa incluida. El cuero del collar llevaba púas, aunque no en la forma en la que él estaba acostumbrado a verlos, en ropas oscuras, adolescentes con cresta a los que tía Petunia se refería siempre como “esos espantosos punks.” Este tenía las púas hacia adentro, dirigidas hacia su garganta. Había aprendido el propósito de ellas cuando la Profesora Lestrange había jalado la correa y luego le había dado un tirón; los lados y la espalda de su cuello fueron aguijoneados por la presión de las púas que no eran particularmente afiladas pero podrían, lo sabía, romperle la piel si ella jalaba con la suficiente fuerza. Y Bellatrix Lestrange era exactamente el tipo de persona que jalaría con suficiente fuerza.

Él se había ido hacia delante con ese tirón, dando un paso cuando las púas y la correa se lo mandaban, y luego, ella tiró de la correa hacia abajo y él cayó en sus rodillas, obedeciendo la orden implícita también. La escuchó reír cuando golpeó el piso, y en ese momento la correa colgó flojamente del collar, cuando ella lo dejó ir. “Ahí,” dijo ella, “eso te ensucia muy bien. Arrástrate hasta tu asiento, señor Potter, y no te des mucha prisa; es un placer verte en cuatro patas.”

En general, pudo haber sido mucho peor. No, la peor parte del día fue cuando entró al Gran Salón por la tarde.

Y vio que habían encontrado a Hermione.

No estaba en la rueda, sin embargo; la tenían en una jaula. La jaula todavía era muy mala; era demasiado pequeña y angosta como para que hubiera algún lugar hacia donde pudieras retroceder. Las manos podían alcanzarte, no importaba dónde estuvieras. Y aún así, como no estabas atado, seguías intentando alejarte.

Hermione no era la excepción, aún sabiendo esto.

Harry paró en seco cuando la vio. No había demasiados estudiantes de Slytherin arremolinados en torno a la jaula como para que no pudiera ver a su ocupante, como para que no pudiera verla tratando de arrastrarse lejos de las manos que se colaban por las rejas; para no poder ver que su cabello se estaba pegando a su rostro, por lágrimas o por sudor. O por alguna otra humedad; no quería pensar mucho sobre ello.

No estaba usando nada de ropa, por supuesto. Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy estaban de pie muy cerca, con Bellatrix Lestrange realmente pegada a una de las paredes de la jaula sonriendo lascivamente. “Oh, mi pequeña sangresucia favorita está de vuelta,” dijo con una dulzura tremendamente malvada. “Te extrañé mucho hoy. Tengo que pensar en algo muy especial para remediarlo.”

Harry quería correr hacia la jaula, agarrar a Bellatrix Lestrange por la túnica y por el cabello y hacerle sangrar la cara a mano limpia. Al diablo con las varitas.

El collar y correa que había conjurado todavía estaban en su cuello. Fue el sentimiento de esa correa, cayendo por su torso desnudo, lo que lo detuvo; sin embargo, no era por que le temiera, sino por lo indefenso que estaba, ese día en particular, sin siquiera la barrera de la ropa para fingir la más mínima dignidad. La idea de cualquier tipo de confrontación – diablos, la idea de siquiera caminar hacia ahí, con todos los ojos sobre él – hizo que su garganta se cerrara.

“Jodidos hijos de puta,” respiró Ron a su lado, y Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron todavía estaba a su lado, que tampoco había corrido hacia allá. Seguro que estaba pensando lo mismo que Harry.

Colocando sus hombros como si fuera a marchar contra el viento, Harry empezó a caminar entre las dos filas de mesas a cada lado de la jaula. No miró si ron lo estaba siguiendo. No podía culparlo si no lo hacía.

Diablos, ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Fue al lado de la jaula opuesto al de Bellatrix Lestrange. No trató de quitar a nadie del camino, sólo esperó a que un estudiante de Slytherin – un chico más joven cuyo nombre no recordaba, aunque sí recordaba, perversamente, que no estaba circundado – se aburriera y se quitara.

Harry caminó hacia la jaula. “Hermione.”

Ella no lo había visto hasta ese momento. Draco Malfoy – por supuesto que estaba ahí – se rió, “Hola, Granger, tu salvador está aquí. Y ha traído el trasero más lindo para que todos lo veamos.”

Harry encontró sorpresivamente fácil ignorarlo. Hermione estaba gimiendo ligeramente, como un animal atrapado, y una vez que lo vio se escondió de nuevo bajo la oscuridad de su cabello. Miserable de que él la hubiera visto así. Diablos. Debió haberse quedado donde estaba.

Pero luego, cuando ella miró otra vez, con los ojos más grandes de lo que habían estado, si eso era posible. Le dio una mirada muy rápida a su cuerpo y cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, estaba mordiéndose el labio. Él torció la boca y puso los ojos en blanco, tratando de decir No hay problema de esa forma.

Lo que fue bueno, porque pareció que había sido para todo lo que habían tenido tiempo. Zabini había empuñado el cabello de Hermione y había jalado su cabeza hacia él, para ver si dejaría caer su cabeza hacia ese lado de la jaula o si iba a resistir; tal vez había jalado con suficiente fuerza como para arrancarle el mechón. Harry vio el rostro de Hermione congestionarse de dolor porque Zabini la mantuvo sujeta contra las barras de esa forma. Malfoy extendió una mano en el interior para golpear las pantorrillas de Hermione, insidiosamente gentil en sus movimientos. Cuando su mano se movió hacia la rodilla, dirigiéndose al interior de sus muslos ella lo pateó y fue recompensada por ello con un tirón de cabello por parte de Zabini.

Ni siquiera fue necesario que Harry tratara de contener su ira, pelear por mantener sus puños a sus lados; esos instintos casi lo habían abandonado. No, tenía que ser más inteligente que eso.

“Qué chistoso. Siempre pensé que era la diversión de la caza lo que los encendía a ustedes dos,” dijo Harry. “Desde aquí, parece que están ansiosos por quitarse la ropa, meterse ahí y darnos a todos un espectáculo.”

“Sé precisamente lo que estás haciendo Potter, no creas que no lo sé,” dijo Malfoy, sin quitar los ojos de Hermione.

Sí, pero ya estaba respondiendo de todos modos. “Achácaselo a los celos. Pensé que era suficiente para ustedes, la mayoría del tiempo.”

Malfoy se giró y lo miró. Excelente. “Creo que estoy escuchando una promesa. ¿No, Potter?”

“Si quieres que lo sea. Supongo que también puede ser un reto, ahora que lo pienso.”

Ahora tanto Zabini como Malfoy lo estaban mirando – y los Malfoy adultos también miraban el intercambio -. Harry sabía que Draco no saltaría sobre él directamente, no con los profesores ahí; tendría que encontrar un momento más clandestino – o uno aprobado - para acosar a Harry en la forma que quería.

“Déjalo, Blaise.” Draco no lo miró cuando lo dijo; Harry fue, en cambio, el testigo del gesto decepcionado de Zabini. Pero obedeció, y Hermione se desplomó contra las rejas de la jaula cuando su cabello fue liberado.

Zabini dio la vuelta a la jaula para unirse a Draco, quien ya se había movido para ponerse junto a Harry. “Quiero que recuerdes esto,” le dijo a Harry, suavemente. “Recuerda lo que dijiste, y que realmente me hizo dejarla. Piensa en cómo voy a querer cobrarme por ello.” Y lo empujó para seguir su camino, con Zabini siguiéndolo, y regresó a la mesa de Slytherin.

Hermione se había alejado del único verdugo que quedaba, Bellatrix Lestrange, quien ahora sólo le murmuraba obscenidades, con las manos fuera de la jaula. “…decorar esa suave y joven piel tuya con cada alfiler que tengo, y tal vez dejar los de tus pezones esta vez ¿hmm? Te ves tan dulce, aullando de la forma que lo haces cuando te ensarto esos, sabiendo que no los curaré a menos que seas muy, muy buena con tu lengua después…”

Harry alejó los ruidos en su mente y metió una mano para tocar la de Hermione, cuidadoso de no tocar ninguna otra parte de ella, temiendo que se asustara. “Soy una mierda de salvador,” arrulló. “Lo siento.”

Hermione sacudió su cabeza, y él se alegró de la respuesta, sabiendo que significaba perdón. Pudo escuchar a la Profesora Lestrange riéndose y supo qué clase de paisaje daban los dos, pero estaba determinado a no escuchar.

Dejó ir la mano de Hermione con sílabas entre dientes que esperaba que hubiera entendido, “Espera un minuto, regresaré pronto,” y se giró y fue hacia la mesa más cercana; era la mesa de Slytherin, y eso no lo perturbó en lo más mínimo. Tomó la copa más cercana que pudo encontrar, cerca de una jarra de agua, agradecido de ver que ya estaba llena, y caminó los pocos pasos de regreso. Podían darle jodida detención por esta, o quitarle puntos, o hacer lo que quisieran, no le importaba.

Pero aún así evitó los ojos de los adultos cuando metió la copa de agua con Hermione, quien la agarró antes de que alguno de los estudiantes que estaban regresando, uno por uno, para reírse y meterle mano se la pudiera quitar o tirarla de sus manos. Se bebió tan rápido el agua que Harry se reprendió por no haberle traído la jarra entera.

“Miren eso,” repicó la risa de Bellatrix. “Qué dulce. Esmeralda y Cuasimodo al revés. Todo lo que nos hace falta es la cabra para bailar.”

“Y todos los héroes mueren al final de ese cuento,” dijo Narcisa Malfoy. “Qué apropiado.”

Actuando como si no hubiera escuchado, Hermione empujó la copa de regreso en su mano. “Vete,” susurró. “Antes…”

Antes de que se ponga peor. Harry sabía lo que quería decir. No importaba. El daño ya estaba hecho. El daño estaba hecho incluso antes de que él subiera ahí; Harry era su orden del día, después de todo, ¿no?

Buscó a Ron. ¿Lo había seguido? Oh, diablos. Cuando Draco y Zabini habían parado y desistido con Hermione habían ido con él en su lugar. No podían  _hacerle_  nada en ese momento, pero ahí estaban, adelante y atrás de Ron, ambos sonriendo, echando miradas hacia la jaula, Draco dijo algo pero Harry estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar. Aunque podía adivinar. Incluía las palabras “perra sangresucia,” probablemente, estaban planeadas para ver si podían hacer que Ron cayera y los empujara. Harry pensó que no era probable que Ron cayera, pero sabía cuán tentadora era la fantasía de Draco Malfoy con la nariz rota.

“Director…” dijo la Profesora Lestrange, llamando la atención de Harry otra vez, “necesitamos determinar qué castigo va a recibir la pequeña escapista por los problemas que causó. Estoy muy feliz de ofrecerme como voluntaria, sabe.”

“Claro que lo estás, Bella.” Las manos de Lucius Malfoy se cerraron sobre la cabeza de su bastón, sonriendo de forma que la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. “Pero ya lo he decidido. No requirió muchas cavilaciones. Mañana es luna llena, ¿no es así?”

Harry apenas escuchó la lenta inhalación de la Profesora Lestrange. Su interior se había hecho agua. No. No, no podía significar eso. Esa chica de Ravenclaw casi había muerto por eso tres meses atrás.

“Oh, Lucius, no hemos hecho eso en meses. Es perfecto.”

“Necesitamos dar ejemplo, ¿no es así? Y Potter…” Harry sintió que el agua en su interior se congelaba… “Ya que estás tan interesado en su bienestar, puedes ayudar.”

*****  
Necesitaba hacer algo. A la mierda con eso. Necesitaba encontrar alguien que pudiera hacer algo.

Nunca había ido tan rápido a ninguna detención con Snape antes.

Snape.

Quien tenía reglas para sus detenciones. Reglas y límites, algo que ninguno de los otros parecía tener.

Quien algunas veces sabía que Harry estaba tratando de manipularlo para alejarlo de algún otro estudiante… y lo dejaba.

Quien podía, y sólo podía, estar ahí porque no tenía otra opción. No había razón para que quisiera estar en ningún lado sino en el ganador. No, como los otros, porque le gustaba.

Que estuviera en lo correcto. Que esto funcionara.

Harry se hizo parar en la puerta y tocar, como era obligado. Aunque cuando escuchó la respuesta “Entre,” empujó la puerta y entró con tanta prisa que Snape seguramente hubiera pensado que era indecoroso.

Snape no lo estaba esperando detrás de su escritorio. Más tarde, Harry pensó que eso debió decirle algo en el momento, pero tenía demasiada prisa, estaba demasiado desesperado como para poner atención. Demasiado enredado en sus pensamientos  _que esto funcione_  para preguntarse por qué Snape estaba sentado en la silla opuesta a la puerta esta noche.

No esperó a que se le ordenara aproximarse, no tenía necesidad de esperar a que se le ordenara desvestirse – a menos que Snape estuviera plateando quitar mágicamente el collar y la correa. Cruzó la habitación hacia el Maestro de Pociones.

Se tiró de rodillas frente a él.

No se atrevió a tocarlo, no todavía. “Profesor Snape. Por favor. Haré lo que quiera. De verdad, lo que quiera. Esta noche o cuando quiera, siempre que quiera.” Se incorporó ligeramente sobre sus rodillas, empezando a extender una mano, ya fuera para aferrarse a la túnica del hombre o para moverse hacia los botones del pantalón, debajo de la túnica, en muda promesa, todavía no lo sabía. “No conozco otra forma de pararlo. Necesito su…”

Vio el golpe venir, se preparó para él pero no trató de evitarlo cuando el brazo de Snape se levantó de su pecho y luego su mano descendió.

Fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarlo al piso y que los lentes se ladearan en su rostro. Pero Harry todavía lo registró: fue con el reverso de la mano. Sólo con el reverso.

La risita no vino de Snape.

De eso estaba muy seguro. A pesar de que el sonido había sido a sus espaldas, tal vez podía estar desorientado por el golpe, equivocando la dirección. No, lo que lo hizo estar seguro fue que Snape jamás hacía ese sonido.

La risita se volvió una voz melodiosa, las palabras siguientes fueron enunciadas con precisión, ocultando el tono joven de la voz. “Ah, Severus, tal vez Malfoy estaba equivocado al creer que estabas siendo un poco suave. ¿Todos los que tienen detención contigo ruegan tan sinceramente por un respiro de tus métodos? Tu rutina debe ser bastante atroz, después de todo.”

Harry se quedó tirado en el piso, sin atreverse a levantarse, sin atreverse a mirar. Malfoy había sido malditamente rápido en hacer ese reporte.

“Por favor, prosigue.” Continuó Voldemort. “Esto está empezando muy bien.”

De pronto una mano en su cabello; Snape había empuñado un mechón y jalaba a Harry, de rodillas otra vez. Harry trató de no quejarse. No enfrente de Snape y no enfrente de Voldemort.

“Es presuntuoso, señor Potter. Incluso desvergonzado.” Podía escuchar el disgusto no disimulado en la voz de Snape. “Pensé que sabía más que eso.”

¿Era eso algún doble significado en las palabras de Snape? Había estado en lo correcto, entonces; ¿que Snape hacía esto porque debía, y, de no ser por la presencia de Voldemort, podría haber escuchado las súplicas de Harry? ¿Escuchado, por lo menos?

Para lo que importaba eso, ahora.

“De pie e inclínate sobre mi escritorio. De una vez.”

Al levantarse para obedecer, Harry pensó que tal vez había estado en lo correcto después de todo. Fue por el  _de una vez_ ; Snape nunca, en todos esos meses, hubiera pensado en necesitar de esas palabras adicionales para hacerlo obedecer.

Se inclinó sobre el escritorio, como le instruyeron, atento a la correa para que no quedara atrapada entre él y el escritorio en alguna forma que pudiera empujar las púas contra su cuello. Pero al girar su cabeza para dejar descansar su mejilla sobre el escritorio, se dio cuenta que había calculado mal; tenía una clara vista de Voldemort, relajado en la silla que estaba a un lado de la habitación, cerca de la puerta. Sus ojos se encontraron; Harry sabía que girar su cabeza ahora significaría admitir que estaba huyendo para no tener que verlo, o para que Voldemort no pudiera ver  _su_  rostro. Eso, no lo podía reconocer.

Por un tiempo, veía ese rostro, su cerebro traía la palabra  _Tom_  antes que ninguna otra. Voldemort lucía sólo un poco más viejo que cuando lo había visto como un hombre joven en el mundo fantasmal de un diario, o que esa borrosa figura en la Cámara. Pero ninguno de sus seguidores se hubiera atrevido a llamarlo así, y ahora se había vuelto automático para Harry el pensar en esta figura de cabello negro, que no lucía mucho más viejo que un estudiante de último año en Hogwarts, como la forma en que prefería ser llamado.

En contraste con Snape, Voldemort usaba túnicas de color verde profundo, pero tan cercano al negro que casi no hacía diferencia con esta luz. Nada cubría su cabeza, excepto la capucha de su túnica, aunque la estaba bajando justo ahora, para ver mejor, sin duda.

Harry se negó a permitirse cerrar los ojos.

Los pasos de Snape jamás habían sido tan fuertes, haciendo eco en esa habitación. Harry lo escuchó moviéndose hacia el otro lado del escritorio. En esta posición no podía ver lo que traía Snape. ¿Podría ser la vara, como siempre? Snape podría haberlo puesto en esta posición al recordar que Harry no tenía su libro de pociones.

Pero no creía que esa fuera la razón.

El sonido del pestillo del anaquel al abrirse. Estaba sacando algo. Harry deseó saber a voluntad si era la vara sólo por el sonido, pero si la voluntad hacía cosas así, no estaría inclinado sobre el escritorio de Snape, en primer lugar.

Ni Voldemort lo estaría mirando con tal placer en su rostro demasiado joven. Al ver que la sonrisa del Señor Oscuro se profundizaba sólo un poco, Harry tuvo la sensación de que lo que Snape había sacado de ese anaquel debía ser algo muy malo.

“¿Le complacería verlo atado, mi señor?”

Podía ser una advertencia para él que sí, por supuesto, iba a ser malo. O tal vez sólo había sido el conocimiento de Snape sobre las perversiones favoritas de Voldemort.

“No, Severus, creo que disfrutaré viendo si el pequeño mestizo puede mantenerse apropiadamente quieto mientras es castigado. Agregas castigos adicionales si no puede, ¿no es así?”

  
“Por supuesto.”

Bueno, eso no era nada Nuevo.

 _GOLPE._

Pero eso lo era, se dio cuenta en el horrible momento en el que el dolor empezó a florecer.

Oh, por Dios, Snape lo había cortado hasta los huesos. Lo había rebanado, lo había abierto con algo filoso… no. No, el sonido. Snape tenía un jodido látigo en su mano. Oh, dulce Cristo.

Todo instinto de protegerse con sus manos había sido impedido. Encontró sangre; realmente había sentido cómo el corte le había llegado hasta los huesos; el látigo descendería sobre sus manos y cortaría sus dedos y oh Dios, no quería perder sus dedos…

 _GOLPE_.

Su pecho ardió; se dio cuenta de que era la falta de aire que había llegado al final de su grito. Había gritado esta vez y el dolor era tan grande que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba gritando.

 _GOLPE_.

Había tan poca pausa entre los golpes. ¿Era eso compasión o Snape estaba tratando de inflingirle tantos golpes que no podía molestarse en perder tiempo?

 _GOLPE_.

Cuando vino este, Harry todavía no había terminado con el grito del anterior. Ya no tenía el rostro de Voldemort para mirar, sin embargo; estaba mirando justo al frente ahora, ni siquiera dejando su barbilla sobre el escritorio por miedo a que en sus temblores estrellara y rompiera su mandíbula contra él, temía siquiera parpadear porque un instante de perder la visión significaría que había muerto de esto.

  

  1.  _GOLPE_.
  



Snape estaba triturándolo. Trataba de despellejarle el trasero con un corte a la vez. Si era así, ¿por qué sus piernas todavía no estaban mojadas con sangre?

 _GOLPE_.

Sus manos. Si pudiera esforzarse para apretarlas con fuerza, si pudiera enterrar sus uñas profundamente en el escritorio para que no le fuera posible liberar sus manos y tratar de escapar.

 _GOLPE_.

Esta vez no fue un grito. Estaba rogando. Sonidos apresurados sin pausa, gemidos inconscientes que decían oh, dios por favor basta, basta, juro por dios que haré lo que quiera, por favor.

 _GOLPE_.

 _Ya no puedo, ya no puedo, ya no resisto, por favor, ya no, por favor._

 _GOLPE_.

 _Noooooo._

 _GOLPE_.

Una risa, suave, pero podía escucharla aún sobre su letanía de plegarias. De Voldemort.

No vino nada más. Snape había parado. No, sólo estaba dando una pausa para hacerle pensar que había terminado. Tenía que ser eso.

Una mano apretó su cabello dolorosamente otra vez. “Gírese.”

Harry no podía hacerlo. No tenía el poder de moverse. Snape iba a usar esa cosa en el frente de su cuerpo. En su estómago. En su  _pene._

La mano tiró. Harry se movió. Sus brazos flojos no lo ayudaron en nada; de alguna manera usó los músculos de su espalda y abdomen para girar con el movimiento de la mano que estaba en su cabello…

Su trasero tocó el borde del escritorio. Un llanto salió de él como si hubiera sido el sonido lo que había sido jalado y no su cuerpo. No podía separar una línea de dolor de las demás, pero estaba asustado de no estarse resbalando por el escritorio; tenía que haber sangre. No podía haber sido tan doloroso sin haberlo cortado. No podía ser.

Vio el látigo en la mano de Snape. Joder, era  _grueso._  Y Snape estaba… oh, Dios, Snape lo estaba bajando, regresándolo a su lugar en ese anaquel. El alivio brotó en Harry de una forma en la que no debería hacerlo; no había razón para pensar que Snape no sacaría algo peor.

Regresó con un bote. “Levanta las rodillas.”

Harry fijó sus ojos en el techo e hizo lo que se le pedía, preguntándose por qué esto cerraba su garganta así. No era como si no estuviera acostumbrado a esto. Pero Snape nunca lo follaba. Cada golpe de la vara que usualmente le administraba era como ser jodido por él, sí, en lo deliberado, en la forma en que pedía una postura perfecta, una repetición perfecta, la cuenta precisa de cada golpe. Snape te golpeaba como te hubiera follado, Harry siempre lo había pensado.

Pero esta era la primera vez que tendría de verdad el miembro del hombre dentro de él, y era este cambio en las reglas lo que lo aturdía de esa manera y lo dejaba gimiendo como si fuera virgen.

Aunque Malfoy – el director – le había dicho que eso era parte de su atractivo. Que podían hacerlo reaccionar como si fuera virgen cada vez. Harry había tratado de deshacerse de eso, lo que sea que fuera, pero no era capaz de identificar qué era lo que Malfoy había visto y no había (suponía) tenido éxito.

Escuchó que el bote se abría.

No sabría si el contenido tendría ese terrible efecto posterior hasta, bueno, posteriormente. Mejor no preocuparse por eso en el momento.

Dedos afilados lo tocaron, separaron sus nalgas. Probaron ser dedos hábiles.

Tenía que mirar.

Fue un error. Snape no estaba mirando lo que hacía; sus ojos estaban en rostro de Harry. Eran ojos terribles. Si el hombre hubiera sonreído con maldad, satisfecho de lo que estaba haciendo en esa espantosa forma que hubiera complacido a Voldemort, hubiera hecho las cosas más fáciles; pero la expresión de Snape no era nada como eso. No, sólo era la misma mirada impasible de desagrado que siempre obtenía de él, que siempre se veía igual si Snape miraba a Harry desvestirse para ser golpeado o sólo estaba disgustado con alguna respuesta inadecuada en su clase. Era de alguna manera más atroz, que Snape ni siquiera pareciera engreído o siquiera lleno de odio mientras hacia esto.

Harry hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ser obediente. Estuvo silencioso mientras los dedos se empujaron en su ano. Ciertamente había tenido suficiente experiencia como para acostumbrarse a quedarse quieto para esto, ni siquiera se quejó cuando Snape lo abrió. Aún cuando su trasero hizo contacto momentáneo con la superficie del escritorio, cuando las heridas (¿moretones? Todavía no lo sabía) lo torturaban cada vez que lo tocaban, o cada vez que las manos de Snape pasaban sobre una, todos los sonidos que hacían no eran más que jadeos.

El cabello de snape cayó sobre sus ojos mientras continuó abriendo a Harry, con cuatro dedos ahora, por lo que podía sentir. El hombre ni siquiera lucía como si hubiera soltado una gota de sudor al usar el látigo en él. No estaba sudando ahora.

Todavía sintiendo los dedos dentro de él, Harry vio, escuchó cómo la otra mano de Snape jalaba su ropa y se liberaba. Harry sabía que nunca había visto el miembro de Snape antes. Hubiera recordado eso. No podía recordar a nadie diciéndole que habían sido forzados a servirlo de esa forma.

Tenía ese sentimiento de que la estaría viendo mucho más en el futuro.

Los dedos de Snape se deslizaron fuera de su trasero y ambas manos apresaron los muslos de Harry y empujaron, arrastrándolo más cerca del borde del escritorio. Las manos de Harry fueron puestas en sus espinillas para mantener sus rodillas en la posición ordenada y las fuerzas combinadas empujaron sus talones hasta que hicieron contacto con su lastimadas nalgas sacándole un siseo. Snape no dio indicaciones de haberse dado cuenta, pero Harry escuchó la risa de Voldemort, seguido de un murmullo divertido: “Úsalo fuerte, Severus. Quiero escuchar al chico gritar otra vez.”

Con la túnica abierta y los pantalones desabrochados – Harry no podía decir si el hombre estaba usando pantalones o no- Snape tenía su mano sujetando la base de su pene, masturbándose para que creciera más hasta que se elevó a voluntad propia, el prepucio se despegó de la punta, y permaneció en posición mientras Snape colocó sus manos en los muslos interiores de Harry, empujándolo con más fuerza para que sus nalgas se abrieran para esa polla, la cabeza de la cual se colocó entre ellas con un movimiento de las caderas de Snape. Mientras la cabeza empujaba contra él, dentro de él, y el ardor se incrementó cuanto más de ella desaparecía en su interior, Harry elevó su mirada de nuevo hacia el cielo, diciéndose que si no miraba soportaría esto mejor.

Snape quitó las manos de Harry de sus pantorrillas para extender sus manos hacia cada lado, atrapándolas con sus propias manos y entonces empujó contra él, duro, lo suficientemente duro como para hundirse en su trasero todo lo que faltaba. Harry sintió ahogarse como si aquello se le fuera a la garganta. Era terrible cuando trataban de follarlo de esa forma, cara a cara, tratando de obtener la misma profundidad que podían tener cuando estaba en cuatro patas y era un ángulo más fácil para ello.

Y la cara de Snape no estaba muy lejos de la suya; podía verla, en la periferia de su visión, la vería, si sólo mirara. Peor que saber que un basilisco estaba persiguiéndote, era… ver esos ojos en un espejo no lo haría menos terrible.

El peso de Snape en sus muñecas se movió, y estaba empujándose hacia fuera. Iba a la mitad del camino y entonces empujó otra vez hacia Harry. Pero Harry sabía que no debía pelear, sabía empujarse contra la embestida para no sentir que se estaba rompiendo, sabía que debía empujar sus caderas todavía más hacia atrás para ello. Nada de eso significaba que no estaba al borde de llorar, de rogarle que parara.

Oh, eso estaba bien. Voldemort había dicho que quería escucharlo gritar.

Harry no era estúpido. Después de resistir un par de embestidas más se permitió romperse, lamentarse, darle una oportunidad al sonido del dolor que le costaba tanto reprimir, e igualmente le costaba tanto dejar libre. Lo dejó volverse un sollozo en la siguiente, girando su rostro hacia un lado, los ojos cerrándose apretados.

Pero no rogó. No. Snape hubiera esperado que soportara esto, después de todos esos meses, sin rogar. No sabía por qué era importante para él reprimir eso, pero la idea de que no quería cabrear a Snape más de lo necesario todavía estaba fuertemente plantada en su mente.

Sintió una respiración al lado de su rostro, y las hebras grasientas del cabello de Snape lo tocaron, y luego hubo dientes en su cuello expuesto, lo que lo congeló – la imagen de vampiro que asociaba con Snape siempre estaría ahí – y una mordida, la presión de una boca, chupando. Harry mantuvo sus ojos cerrados.

Snape dejó cinco marcas similares en su garganta, arriba y abajo del collar, y Harry creyó escuchar al Señor Oscuro suspirar en un modo lascivo y complacido. También fue consciente del olor que de desprendía Snape, como el humo de una vela que de alguna forma se acaba de extinguir, quemada e inapetecible. No había estado lo suficientemente cerca como para detectarlo, nunca antes.

Quería gemir por la fealdad de todo lo que estaba pasando, y así lo hizo, sabiendo que Voldemort estaba esperando para oír esos gemidos quejosos, podría ordenarle a Snape ser más severo si Harry no los soltaba. Para su angustia, las embestidas de Snape en su interior no parecían estar aumentando de velocidad. Aún si algo peor había sido planeado para él después de esto, quería que Snape se corriera y quería acabar con eso. Las mordidas en su garganta le habían llegado de una forma que no hubiera podido predecir.

Estaba temeroso cuando la retirada vino de verdad, como resultado. Snape dejó libres sus muñecas y Harry lo sintió alejarse completamente, había abierto sus ojos y estaba parpadeando estúpidamente cuando Snape dijo, “Al suelo. De rodillas.”

La polla de Snape todavía sobresalía entre su ropa abierta, todavía dura y todavía brillando por la humedad de la lubricación que había usado. (Y cualquier otra cosa. Harry trataba de no pensar en ello.) Tenía sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho; por supuesto que sí, Dios prohibía que fuera menos que su yo usual, aún con su miembro expuesto. Incluso su expresión era la misma.

Lentamente, Harry se desdobló y se hundió en el piso, cuidadoso de su trasero, recordando no sentarse en él, sino mantenerse de rodillas.

Lo que era correcto, porque era lo que Snape quería. Una mano se adelantó, quitó los lentes de la cara de Harry. “Chupa.”

Harry tragó para luchar contra una arcada. Aunque odiaba cuando le hacían realizar la fellatio después de follarlo, trataba de consolarse con que por lo menos era su propio trasero en el que había estado la polla de Snape. No siempre era el caso.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, con la boca abierta, tomó la cabeza esponjosa, cercada por el prepucio, dentro de su boca y presionó su lengua contra la parte inferior de la punta. Una o dos veces esa técnica había hecho a Draco Malfoy correrse al punto, y raramente fallaba en obtener, por lo menos, alguna reacción de sus varios verdugos. Creyó detectar un temblor de Snape, aunque el hombre claramente no estaba todavía a punto de correrse.

Cuidadosamente – ignorando el sabor lo mejor que pudo- se metió aquél mástil más en la boca, inseguro de cuánto podía usar sus dientes. Siempre era mejor empezar sin nada de dientes y luego introducirlos gentilmente después. Aún si eso los hacía correrse demasiado rápido.

“Usa también tus manos para complacerme,” dijo Snape.

Harry sabía lo suficiente como para no preguntar por aclaraciones. Sus manos subieron, agarraron la base del mástil mientras tomaba más de esa longitud en su boca, extendió la mano y la puso debajo para empuñar las bolas en su mano, apretando la piel holgada del saquito, con cuidado de no pellizcar. Rozó el perineo con un dedo, luego dos, registrando que Snape estaba relajando su postura ligeramente, y se dirigió más hacia atrás, hacia la raja de su trasero, ni siquiera cerca de la entrada, Snape no tenía las piernas lo suficientemente abiertas para eso; estuvo todo el tiempo dedicándose a la parte baja de la verga del hombre con su lengua, esforzándose por dar mayor placer con el anillo de sus labios al moverse de arriba para abajo por la longitud.

Odiaba haberse vuelto bueno en esto. Aún si eso estaba salvado su vida.

Permitió que sus dientes dieran un pequeño raspón sobre la cabeza del hombre, presionando un dedo un poco más profundamente contra el perineo al mismo tiempo. Snape siseó de un modo que le dijo que lo había hecho bien. Se concentró en la cabeza, cuidadoso de mantener la dentadura al mínimo, y usando sus dedos rítmicamente, pronto tuvo la mano de Snape en su cabello otra vez, manteniéndolo en su sitio mientras follaba su boca, Harry fue cuidadoso en mantener la presión de su lengua firmemente serpenteando de arriba hacia abajo del falo con cada empujón.

Tuvo un minuto de satisfacción al obtener un gemido del hombre cuando Snape finalmente lo retiró y eyaculó directamente sobre sus ojos, haciéndolo jadear, cerrar sus ojos por instinto y esperar, infelizmente, que Snape terminara de correrse, con chorros de su corrida cayendo por sus mejillas como lágrimas pesadas. El agarre en su cabello era dolorosamente fuerte.

Pero fue retirado al fin y Harry se quedó de rodillas ahí, parpadeando, sin atreverse a secar su rostro. Esa cosa pegaría sus párpados si no se le permitía lavarlo pronto.

“¿Le gustaría tenerlo, mi señor?”

Bueno. No era como si no hubiera podido predecir que eso vendría.

“He estado esperándolo bastante, sí.” Escuchó los pasos de Voldemort al levantarse y acercarse. “De hecho, me gustaría que te unieras. Toma una poción revivificante y luego ponlo sobre tu escritorio otra vez.”

Harry escuchó que Snape murmuraba algo como un respetuoso consentimiento, y se quitó. Sin importarle más que lo estuvieran mirando, Harry se llevó el reverso de su mano con fuerza hacia los párpados. Dudaba que los planes que tenían para él fueran ni ligeramente alterados por ese gesto.

Y una mano agarró su antebrazo, obligándolo a ponerse en pie. Snape tenía un vial o algo en su otra mano, aunque todavía estaba tapado. “¿Boca arriba o bocabajo, mi señor?”

“Justo como lo tuviste cuando lo azotaste. Aunque creo que lo ataremos esta vez.”

No se le dieron órdenes. En lugar de eso, Snape lo arrojó contra el escritorio, con el borde clavándose en los huesos de su cadera. Harry trató de que la correa no quedara atrapada. “En las muñecas y tobillos, ¿puedo suponer?”

“Sí. Permíteme. Tengo algo específico en mente.”

Snape dio un paso hacia atrás – Harry lo escuchó abriendo el vial – y luego Voldemort estaba al borde del escritorio, cerca de la cabeza de Harry y estaba tirando de esa correa para sacarla de debajo de su cuerpo, arrastrándola por abajo del borde del escritorio. Con un gesto de su varita Harry estaba atado, las púas del collar presionando con un poco de incomodidad en la parte trasera de su cuello, listas para cavar dolorosamente si Harry levantaba su cabeza o trataba de moverse hacia atrás.

La imagen de Voldemort se puso un poco borrosa por la pérdida de sus lentes, pero Harry sabía que el hombre estaba sonriendo mientras arrastraba los brazos de Harry a la misma posición en la que habían estado antes, cuando Snape lo había apaleado, y convocaba mágicamente ataduras similares al collar alrededor de ellos, asegurando sus manos contra el escritorio con bandas de cuero con púas, que también invitaban al dolor si trataba de agacharse.

No le sorprendió que sus tobillos fueran tratados de la misma forma – aunque Voldemort separó mucho sus piernas contra el frente del escritorio, casi haciendo que sus pies no tocaran el piso por completo. La tensión de sus muslos era demasiada como para soportarla por mucho tiempo sin tener que relajarse contra las bandas, y las púas se ensartaban en él cada vez que se veía forzado a hacerlo. El pene y escroto de Harry caían expuestos entre sus piernas abiertas, a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus testículos por correr a esconderse en la seguridad de su cuerpo.

“¿Desea su boca o su trasero, mi señor?”

“Oh, su trasero, Severus. Deseo que ambos tengamos su trasero. Ya que lo has preparado tan bien para nosotros.”

Una ligera pausa. “Sí, mi señor.”

¿Por qué había hecho esa pausa? Qué… oh. Oh, no. No podían.

Iban a hacerlo.

“Creo que lo amordazaremos. Estoy muy seguro que querrá gritar y rogar esta vez, me complacería que fuera incapaz de hacerlo.”

Voldemort dio vuelta al escritorio otra vez, se agacho ligeramente y levantó la barbilla de Harry con dos dedos. Las púas del collar se encajaron en un segundo. Voldemort tenía un pañuelo de brillante seda verde y lo desplegó en un movimiento y empujó una esquina en la boca de Harry. “Levanta la lengua,” instruyó, sonando tan gentil y paciente como un padre diciéndole a su pequeño, que apenas camina, que levante las manos para que el suéter pueda ser retirado. “De otra forma, me temo que podrías tragarte la punta de esto y ahogarte, y eso sería muy inquietante, ¿no lo crees? Harry Potter.”

Temblando, Harry hizo lo que se le pedía. Voldemort metió la esquina bajo la lengua de Harry, y luego empujó el resto dentro de su boca, metiéndolo todo con gran cuidado hasta que llenó su boca en una gruesa bola de tela, las mejillas de Harry se inflaron con él, su garganta daba espasmos tras él intentando vomitar, como reflejo, en una forma que lo hacía resollar por su nariz casi frenéticamente.

“Oh, qué lindo. Déjame ver…” Voldemort quitó sus manos y trazó una forma en el aire con ellas, gesticuló con su varita y pronto sostenía un bloque sólido en sus manos, algo que había creado del aire y que ahora empujaba entre la barbilla de Harry y el escritorio. Era justo lo suficientemente alto para mantener a Harry mirando al frente, sin que pudiera bajar su rostro, y lo suficientemente largo y ancho para asegurarse de que no pudiera girar su cabeza lo suficiente lejos y así no pudiera tirarlo.

Voldemort le dio palmaditas en la cabeza, afectuosamente. “He ahí, Severus, es un toque adecuado, ¿no es así? Después podemos mirar esto en un pensadero y ver su cara todo el tiempo, si queremos.”

“Y luego podríamos mirarlo mientras lo forzamos a observarse, mi señor.”

“Oh, Severus, eres  _bueno_. Sabía que Malfoy estaba siendo demasiado receloso.” Voldemort regresó al frente del escritorio, y Harry, privado de toda imagen excepto la que estaba frente a él y un poco a los lados, estaba poniendo atención otra vez a las indicaciones táctiles y sonoras.

Ni siquiera se atrevió a gemir. Por la manera en que eso hacía tronar su paladar, temía que pudiera acarrear otra sesión de arcadas, y no tenía idea de si los dos hombres se darían cuenta si se ahogaba y asfixiaba hasta que dejara de respirar. Y tal vez entonces sería demasiado tarde.

“¿Dónde pusiste ese bote…? Ah, aquí está. ¿Supongo que tiene uno de los usuales efectos secundarios?”

“Sí, mi señor. Actúa sólo en las membranas anales, sin embargo. Y tengo el contrahechizo por si hay algún contacto inadvertido.”

“Excelente. Bien, mejor darle otra dosis de él. Por cierto, en verdad admiro la precisión de tu trabajo con el látigo. Cada uno de estos moretones está espaciado tan… artísticamente.”

Eran moretones, entonces.

Dedos que lo separaban otra vez. El aceite que Snape estaba usando goteó copiosamente por su abertura y fue empujado hacia adentro mientras los dedos trabajaban el anillo de músculo para abrirlo, tres, cuatro dedos, y ahora las puntas aguijoneaban juntas, retorciendo, abriéndolo como sus entrañas fueran a caer en la palma bajo esos dedos. Harry gimió, y se ahogó.

“¿Temes que te vayas a romper en dos, niño?” ronroneó Voldemort. “¿Rogarías por piedad si pudieras? Escúchalo respirar, Severus. Es exquisito.”

Los dedos no lo dejaron  _todavía_ , pero Harry sintió el abultamiento entre suave y duro de un miembro presionando contra su abertura, entonces la sensación se duplicó, las cabezas de dos pollas empujando contra su ano, estrujando de lado a lado, una por una, los dedos que lo habían tentado para abrirlo es marcharon, deslizándose fuera mientras las dos cabezas empujaban para adentrarse, una ligeramente antes que la otra, pero la otra deslizándose hacia delante para alcanzarla. Un sonido salió de uno de ellos, de ambos, pero no tenía manera de saber, ahora, quién era quién, y luego un empujón y una estaba más adentro, todavía más adentro, y hubo un sonido como de dos cuerpos presionándose juntos y ajustándose y ambas estaban ahora forzando su camino más allá, y Harry aulló, o hubiera sido un aullido si su boca no hubiera estado obstruida, y la bola de seda se metió hasta su garganta, pero era tan grande para ser tragada y demasiado crecida, por la saliva, como para que temiera que se fuera a ir hacia abajo y lo ahogara; y ya no estaba bien, porque ahora ya no tenía miedo, eso hubiera sido compasivo, un final.

Sabía que Voldemort estaba en lo correcto, iban a partirlo en dos; sin saber cómo podían estar entrando en él de esa forma, más profundo, todavía más, cuando tenía que ser imposible, simplemente no había suficiente espacio para que estuvieran tan cerca. Tenía que haber magia que lo estuviera permitiendo, tenía que ser, la imagen, Dios, la imagen de Snape y Voldemort hechos uno mientras lo follaban juntos, probablemente era peor imaginarlo que verlo, aunque si cumplían su amenaza, iba a verlo vívidamente en un futuro cercano…

“Manoséalo. Quiero que disfrute esto, la pequeña perra,” jadeó el Señor Oscuro.

Una mano… dos manos tocaron su miembro, medio duro por reflejo, y lo masturbó, llevando el prepucio hacia atrás, apretándolo en la raíz. Al respirar sorbió, la saliva que no pudo tragar fue empujada hasta casi caer por el camino equivocado, y sintió cómo su propia sangre lo traicionaba también, llenándolo, causando que su erección se hinchara en las manos del hombre, la punta de su pene ya dejaba humedad en esos dedos.

“Haz que se corra.”

Una mano apretó su extensión, empezando a masturbarla entre dedos bien aceitados, la otra continuó jugando con su cabeza, arrastrando el prepucio hacia atrás y hacia delante, luego usó la punta de un dedo para abrir la hendidura, haciéndolo gritar en medio de nuevas arcadas. Se iba a correr, no había manera de pararlo – en algún punto, tampoco deseaba pararlo, por supuesto – aún mientras lo atiborraban por completo con sus pollas y lo ahogaban con esas arcadas y podía sentir sus cuerpos apretando contra su trasero, haciendo que los moretones escocieran y dolieran cada vez que eran tocados, y cinco juegos de púas se clavaban en los huesos de sus muñecas y tobillos y en la piel de su cuello y su rostro estaba manando lágrimas, haciendo que se volviera más difícil respirar por su nariz porque sorbía agua y mocos hacia su garganta sólo con respirar…

Se corrió, y aún mientras el orgasmo explotaba en su cabeza, rogaba con angustia que tuvieran la amabilidad de no dejarle desmayarse.

Sintió cada empujón que le inflingían Snape y Voldemort, hasta que los dos se corrieron también, gimiendo, siseando con placer mientras sus entrañas se llenaban con la calidez de su eyaculación; y ellos tomaron su tiempo para retirarse, oh, por supuesto que se lo tomaron.

Y Voldemort tampoco fue rápido para liberarlo de las ataduras. Harry permaneció ahí mientras el Señor Oscuro hacía una inspección más profunda de las marcas del látigo en sus nalgas, preguntándole a Snape cómo había conseguido tan buen efecto, y Snape explicándole que era cuestión de poner el peso en la punta.

Aunque fue Snape quien removió de la boca de Harry la bola empapada que era el pañuelo tan pronto como se había corrido, retirado y subido la ropa.

  
*****

Harry no se negó a la ayuda de Ron esa noche. Ron usó el ungüento en cada una de las marcas del látigo, a pesar de las protestas de Harry de que tenía que usarlas por tres días, Ron maldecía a Snape en voz ahogada mientras aplicaba la capa más delgada de ungüento que podía, para hacer que dejaran de doler pero sin curarse totalmente. Y Harry descubrió después que el efecto posterior del aceite lubricante era, tan predecible, una terrible picazón. El ungüento no ayudó mucho con eso.

Ni Ron ni Harry hablaron de la noche siguiente.

  
*****  
No había visto esta habitación antes. Le recordaba a una chimenea, en verdad, una gran chimenea de piedra. O tal vez como estar en el fondo de un enorme pozo. La cubierta no dejaba pasar nada del cielo nocturno, no todavía, aunque Harry no dudaba que la junta de magos habría convocado mágicamente un cielo nublado para el entretenimiento de esa noche.

Hermione todavía estaba desnuda, por supuesto, y él también… bueno, no todavía, en su caso; Malfoy le había ordenado desvestirse otra vez, esta noche, para esto. Quería hacer de esto un pequeño ritual lascivo; Harry no lo dudaba.

Para Harry, no era nada cercano a lo lascivo. A pesar de los mortífagos de Voldemort agrupados en la periferia de la habitación circular, a pesar de Hermione encadenada y desnuda desperdigada sobre la mesa de piedra en el centro, la propia piel desnuda de Harry no se ruborizaba. Estaba helada. Aún el sudor en sus axilas era la resbalosa y fría presencia del miedo.

La supervivencia de Hermione dependía de que él no la cagara.

Aun Voldemort se había quedado para ver. Este tipo de entretenimiento era “un placer demasiado escaso como para no estar presente,” como le había murmurado a Snape, como conclusión del abuso de la noche anterior.

”Dáselo al chico, Severus.” Era Malfoy hablando. “La luna debería estar en posición en unos momentos.”

Harry se obligó a dar un paso, y otro – no tenía tácticas dilatorias en mente, sabía que sería inútil – hasta que estuvo frente a Snape, quien extendió una mano desde el doblez de su túnica y le entregó un bote.

Harry pudo haber mirado al rostro de Snape. Pudo haber visto si había algo ahí, algo de esa comunicación secreta que había creído adivinar la noche anterior. No creyó que fuera algo que se pudiera leer fácilmente como compasión, no, no con esta compañía. Pero… algo, una pista que sólo el pudiera encontrar, en esos ojos, que dijera ‘no tienes opción. Tampoco yo la tengo.’

Creyó que pudiera estar ahí, por una vez.

No miró.

Y nunca trataría de buscarla otra vez en toda su vida.

Tomó el bote y se obligó a cruzar la poca distancia que había de regreso a la mesa de piedra, y a Hermione. Ahí, paró, mirando su rostro, simplemente incapaz de moverse.

”Harry,” dijo ella en el más áspero de los susurros. “Tienes que hacerlo.”

Ya lo sé. Ya sé que tengo, pensó. No es ni siquiera que me estén obligando a hacerlo. Esta es la parte que me están permitiendo hacer.

Se dijo a sí mismo eso, y aún así no se pudo mover.  
“Tienes que hacerlo,” repitió, con los ojos fijos en él, levantando su cabeza. “Me alegra que seas tú. Confío en ti. Lo harás bien. Sé que lo harás.”

Puta ostia. Estaba tratando de darle valor  _a él_.

Y ahora su rostro se ruborizó con una vergüenza que todavía no tenía nada que ver con lo lascivo. Extendió una mano temblorosa, tocó la mejilla de Hermione y luego empujó sus labios en su frente, con vergüenza.  
“No lo arruinaré.”

Lo que dijo como respuesta casi se perdió, ahogado en su garganta, pero aún así lo entendió.

Abrió el frasco, lo dejó sobre la ropa, justo a su lado, y hundió sus dedos en el aceite. Sus manos todavía estaban temblorosas. Colocó las puntas de sus dedos en las clavículas de Hermione y empezó a esparcirlo por su piel, diciéndose que no importaba si sus manos temblaban siempre y cuando no se olvidara de nada. Cada área olorosa en su cuerpo. Axilas, busto, pecho, coño, nalgas, palmas, pies. Esos eran los lugares importantes. El cuero cabelludo y el pelo también. El estudiante que había hecho esto para la chica de Ravenclaw había olvidado eso, y lo incorrecto de ese olor – demasiado humano, todavía, para una mujer lobo en celo – había llevado al hombre lobo a la histeria.

Si hacía esto bien, Lupin sólo la violaría. No la mordería. No la mataría.

Cuando estuvo hecho, tan completamente como pudo hacerlo – la luz de una antorcha iluminaba su piel, su cabello estaba tieso y pesado por el aceite – vio a Malfoy levantar la mano, del lado opuesto, gesticulando hacia Harry. Lo harían observar; le habían dicho eso. Desde atrás de la barrera protectora que erigirían después de que Lupin fuera traído, esperaría con ellos, y sería obligado a observar.

Y se le ocurrió no ir.

Negarse. Decirle a Malfoy, decirle a Voldemort, decirles a todos que trajeran al hombre lobo, levantaran su barrera y quitaran la cubierta que dejaría expuesto el cielo nocturno en la habitación, y la luna llena – y que lo dejaran ahí, ahí en el centro de la habitación con Hermione, ambos apestando a esencia de mujer lobo – pero no era suficiente.

Harry, Lupin sería salvaje.

Y en ese momento eso parecía una mejor alternativa.

Recordaría ese momento, después. Esos muy, muy pocos años después, cuando había terminado su último año en Hogwarts – un año que había llegado a llamar, simplemente, “educación”, con un rostro serio – y estaba de rodillas en la plataforma del Gran Salón, con Voldemort sobre él, decidiendo si se permitiría ser comprado por uno de sus mortífagos como esclavo permanente, o si decidiría retenerlo para su propia y selecta colección, Harry recordaría aquella noche cuando Hermione había sido violada por el hombre lobo como el primer momento, en medio de todo esto, en que había pensado que prefería morir a seguir adelante. No era un recuerdo al que trataría de aferrarse; sería, de hecho, uno que trataría de sacar de su mente. Querer morir era muy parecido a querer rendirse. Era una pérdida de la voluntad, y muy parecido, por supuesto, a estar roto.

No. No buscaría su propia muerte. No esa noche.

Y podría tener la cortesía, por lo menos, de no hacer a Lupin responsable de ella. O hacer que Hermione viera.

Se obligó a cruzar hasta llegar a Malfoy. Fue arrastrado hasta su regazo. Las manos de Malfoy ya lo pellizcaban.

Lo soportó cuando trajeron a Lupin, quien todavía tenía suficiente voluntad para maldecir y dar pelea, pero cuyos grilletes serían precisamente del tamaño inadecuado para mantener cautivas las patas de un lobo, después del cambio.

El crujido de la barrera que se alzaba precedió, por un momento, el rechinar de piedra contra piedra cuando la cubierta del techo se deslizó para quitarse, y una redonda y plateada luna lanzó sus rayos hacia la habitación.

En la memoria de Harry, más que los aullidos del lobo o los ruidos que Hermione trataba en vano de reprimir, duraría mucho más tiempo guardado el estrépito de las cadenas al caer sobre la piedra.

 

 **Fin**

  



End file.
